When Worlds Collide: A Ninja Turtle Fairytale
by RubyDracoGirl
Summary: What do you do when your love is a terrible curse? How do you kill an enemy that won’t die? And how do you control an uncontrollable emotion? Leo/OC, Raph/OC, Mikey/OC, Don/OC Rated for violence, some adult themes and language.
1. Rain Lily

_Haha, okay, this is the first fanfic I ever started writing about tmnt. I started when I was thirteen, yeeee-aaaah, so, um, it's gone through quite a lot of changes, cause I was never satisfied with it…until now. So, please tell me if all my years of writing has been in vain…probably right? Heh, let's see. By the way, this is partially based off the song by Sting, you know, Desert Rose. You gotta admit, the guy writes some pretty intense songs…_

_Also, I don't own TMNT, or any of the songs you will see in this story, Fields of Gold and Sister Moon are owned by Sting, Just like a Star is owned by Corrine Bailey Rae and Outlands is owned by Lady Jane Grey. But my own characters are mine._

When Worlds Collide: A Ninja Turtle Fairytale

Written by AKA

Rated T for adult themes, language and violence

Part 1

"No Sweet Perfume…"

*~*~*

Chapter 1

Rain Lily

Leonardo was in a forest, his eyes closed in peaceful meditation.

As he breathed in, feeling the soft wind caress his green skin, he felt at peace, utter serenity.

No one was around for miles. All he heard was the sound of the earth, the water trickling, the air moving, the trees and grass rustling. He smelled the wetness of the rocks, the dry, rich scent of the wood of the trees, the sweet perfume of the surrounding flowers, and the intoxicating scent of pure oxygen.

The sun, filtered by the trees, played on Leo's face, warming the turtle's body.

Softly, Leo breathed out.

It seemed like it couldn't get any more perfect…

Suddenly, he heard a whisper.

"Help me…"

His eyes snapped open and he looked around warily as he leapt to his feet, pulling out his blades, ready for....

No one?

His cool, golden brown eyes roving, Leo tensed, as he smelled another scent. This one was different.

It was…alive.

Sweet, yet salty, like sweat, but at the same time, laced with a perfume like lilies drenched in rainfall.

He cut his gaze to the water.

Beyond the stream, stood a vision.

A fair, pale maid stood, her blue eyes cutting into him, her expression mournful.

"Who are you?" Leo's voice surged like a growl from his chest, his face wary.

"Please…help me."

Her murmur was soft, melodious and cool as the stream that trickled by them.

She was beyond beautiful. Her skin was shimmering white; her hair was pearl white and shimmered around her like a silken cape.

Her face was elven and beautiful, her sweet, rosebud-lips satin pink and her skin shimmered with a soft, starry radiance.

But, though her form was graceful and willowy, he saw she must be a warrior, for she carried a sword, which dripped blood, he now noticed. He then noticed a dark red stain spreading beneath her _ghee_, and her face became, if possible, even paler then before as she swayed and then fell forward.

Leonardo was at her side, laying her down. He swallowed as her body fit perfectly into the curves of his plastron, her head resting against his arms, and she moaned, "Please…help us…you are…my only chance…."

***

Leo gasped as he woke; sweat running down his forehead into his eyes.

"Gah." He muttered, as he panted, rubbing the sweat out of his eyes and then flipping the blankets off his wet body," What a…a weird dream."

It had been so real…he could still feel the girl's skin, silky soft, smell the intoxicating lily-scent and hear her gentle, musical voice plead for help.

A mass desire filled him, but he stifled it, gritting his teeth as he muttered, lecturing himself," NO, Leo, get a grip will'ya? That's _never_ gonna happen, and it's _not_ even possible, so _don't_ even think about it!"

He ambled confusedly out of his room and went to the bathroom to wash his face and try to calm his breath. He looked into the mirror, gritting his teeth, he cursed the image, wishing that he wasn't a freak. His case was utterly and completely hopeless. Besides, it was a dream…and yet, he could not forget her, or the feel of her body in his arms, her scent in his nose, her eyes staring into him like twin pieces of sky.

Leo took a deep breath as he went back to his room, to meditate for a little while. Maybe that would calm the feeling he had in his stomach.

It didn't.

And furthermore, when he closed his eyes, he could see the desperation and despair that had been in those sharp, crystal blue eyes, and he could smell the intoxicating scent of rain-drenched lilies...

* * *

Like? hate?

REVIEW and let me know!!


	2. Dark Chocolate

Chapter 2

Dark Chocolate

Raphael was having the time of his life.

Monster after monster came after him and he was _kicking the _shell_ outta them _all.

"HA! Take that freak!" he snarled as he spilled blood, intoxicated by the sounds of battle.

The smell of the blood, the scent and feel of his hot sweat running down his emerald green skin drove him wild with an intense, feverish ecstasy.

He felt something else in the air… intense fear... yes, these monsters feared him and he grinned diabolically. His body felt warm, ready to move with the perfect blend of strength and speed for whatever counter attack he needed to perform.

"Yeah, you'd better run, scumbags!" he snarled as the monsters beat a hasty retreat, shrieking in terror.

"They are not running from you." a sharp, husky female voice retorted from behind him, catching him off-guard.

Raphael whirled. He had not seen her coming. But then, now that he did see her, he wondered if he was crazy.

Cause she was beautiful. More beautiful then anything he had ever seen.

Her skin was pale, shimmering star-white and her hair was bright, ruby-red.

The twin jade-emerald eyes flashed dangerously…and yet, held the deepest agony he had ever seen.

As he beheld all the hurt, all the pain and anguish in her eyes, he wanted to hold her, to comfort and shield her from her agony, that terrible, terrible agony in her dark, crystalline eyes.

Hitting him like tidal wave, her scent invoked an intense craving in him, a deep agony in his body that burned like fire.

Salty, like sweat, but also sweet…like the taste of fresh water after being in a desert for days on end, as well as something else… an incredible, bittersweet scent…like dark chocolate…shell, he felt hungry…

Her lips were rosy, plump and kissable, and she was tall as he, though built smaller. Nonetheless, she seemed mighty, mostly because, despite her small frame, lithe muscles were packed onto that curvy body. It didn't make her any less feminine, but he hated to think that she would attack him, especially after he noticed the bloody saw-edged saber in her hand.

She trembled, actually, it was more of a convulsive shudder, and began to fall.

He was at her side, catching her- oh, shell, she smelled so good- and laid her down, growling," Who the shell are you?!"

Her skin was so soft, she smelled so sweet…  
And suddenly, he noticed that blood was spreading beneath the white ghi she wore, soaking her left breast.

"Damn you…you're my last chance…don't screw it up…" her eyes fluttered closed as her soft, white hand brushed his cheek…

***

"DAHH!!!" Raphael sucked in air as he startled awake.

His sheets were clinging to him, soaking wet. An adrenaline rush was coursing through his body, making him move, before he was even fully awake.

As he stood up, untangling the sheets from his legs, he went to the kitchen. He couldn't get her outta his head…those eyes. Those eyes were so beautiful…shell you could get lost in them… and her scent was so sweet…he couldn't get that crazy smell out of his nose.

He took a long drink of water and just stood there, breathing hard, trying to control the rage and confusion that was squeezing his heart.

Besides the impossibly strong physical attraction he had felt towards the girl, he also felt an intense need to find out where she had come from and why she was hurting. And what did she need him for?

He gritted his teeth as he remembered her angry, yet pleading," _You're my last chance, don't screw it up."_

Finally, he went to the dojo, closing the door, he flipped on the lights and approached his punching bag.

Soon, he was swinging at the bag, his teeth gritted, his bronze-red eyes blazing angrily as he took out his confusion and frustration on the innocent sandbag….

* * *

Lol, i feel sorry for Raphael's punching bag

Review?


	3. Rose Incense

Chapter 3

Rose Incense

Don was lost in thought as he read his book on the latest theories of Quantum Physics and about starlight and time. Relaxed beneath a tree, he glanced at the waterfall that was playing such delicious music.

The acoustics of the water splashing and echoing slightly was revitalizing and soothing. Everything was peaceful. The smell of the water was refreshing; the sound of the wind and the water moving over the rocks was calming.

Don sighed happily as he kept reading, thinking about the complexity of the Universe….

Suddenly, a new scent entered his nose and he immediately went into caution mode as his eyes snapped open to what was around him.

The scent was exotic, like cinnamon, cloves, the desert wind, dates and pomegranates…and the smell of the purest red rose, burning softly like incense in a passionate sun.

He shifted his gaze towards a rustling, where the scent was coming from.

A girl, dark skinned and black haired, walked gracefully out of the trees.

She was the most amazing creature Donatello had ever seen.

Exotic, like an Arabian dancer, her face was delicate, but strong in expression, gentle and shy, her large eyes were amethyst and crystalline. The dark brows were attractively shaped over her large, beautiful eyes, and the heavy mane of shining, midnight black curls draped over her head like a beautiful headdress. Her skin was ebony dark and shining.

Her body, curvaceous and strong, was more graceful then any feline, more delicate in movement then any doe, or acrobat. Every movement was music to his eyes.

"I…I am…Sorry." She moaned in a rich, gentle, accented tone that sent shivers down his shell.

He gasped in utter horror as she started to fall and he was instantly at her side, laying her down gently and protectively, anger surging into him as he saw a large, spreading red spot on the white ghi she wore. She was wounded in the heart.

"Who did this to you?!" he demanded gently, pillowing her head with his large hand.

The silky curls hid his hand from view as he cradled the delicate head and neck. Her softness, her sweet eyes, her gorgeous scent…he was in love with her, and he didn't even know who she was.

"Please…Help…I am running out of…options…help me…" her eyes closed.

Time slowed, as her heartbeat slowed....

***

"NO!"

Don screamed as he woke, bolting upright, he hit his head on the ceiling, knocking some sense into his befuddled brain.

"Man…what the shell?" he moaned as he rubbed his head gently, his gentle, chocolate brown eyes coming open.

The beautiful young girl was lingering behind his eyelids, her amethyst eyes pleading, her plumb-colored lips parted in a plea for help. Her beautiful image hung in his mind's eye and Don swallowed as he felt himself burn with hopeless longing.

His logic was going haywire as he fought back the fire that burned in his soul.

"It was just a dream…wasn't it?" he muttered tightly as he got up and went to tinker furiously with a new invention that he had said goodnight to a good five hours ago.

There was no way he would be able to sleep now…

* * *

Like? Hate? Review and let me know!!!


	4. Island Fruit

Chapter 4

Island Fruit

Mikey YAHOO'D as he surfed the waves, yelling happily," COWABUNGA!!!!"

The crest rose higher, carrying him with it, and he shouted as he lost his balance and fell into the water.

Despite this being the tenth time he had fallen into the water, he was very happy.

As he paddled back to the shore to stretch out, fully tired out, he flopped into the sand and sighed happily. The scent of the sea, the wind, the warm, intoxicating smell of the sand…it was all so exhilarating!

"Ah…Sand…Sun…Awesome rippin' waves!!!" he grinned, panting a little with the exercise he had been though with swimming and surfing, his crystal blue eyes closing briefly as a sense of drowsiness came on him.

Suddenly, he heard a small whimper.

Bolting upright, he noticed the smell.

Coconuts and oranges...and limes and bananas…Mmm…

His mouth watered at the tangy, sweet smells as he stood up, noticing there was also a salty smell to these scents… like sweat, but it was a sweet kind of sweat.

Weird.

"Hello?" he called cautiously.

Slowly, a girl stumbled from behind a boulder. He sucked in his breath, his eyes widening.

She was absolutely gorgeous! The very spirit of the island had come to him in human form, he was sure of it.

About his height, she was small and lean, athletic and built for speed and agility.

Her skin was golden tan, her hair was bright, shining tangerine-orange and thick and cropped close about her neck, but it was SO THICK it stood out from her head at least ten inches all around, like an intense orange halo.

Her eyes were silver-grey and wide and innocent and pleading.

"Help…me…please…" she moaned in a sweet but agonized tone.

Mikey raced forward as she started falling. He caught her, amazed at how soft she felt, how sweet she smelled…

"Whoa, Dudette, where, did you come from? What happened??" he asked in concern, as she clung to him tightly," P-please help me…I'm so scared…Please…" she whispered desperately.

Her eyes fluttered shut.

***

Mikey gasped as he woke up, trembling, sweating, his heart pounding heavily.

The girl…He had to help her!

He flew up from bed and tripped over his skateboard, hitting his head the floor, which brought him somewhat to his senses.

"Ow…What a weird dream!" he murmured softly, sitting up and thinking.

It had been so real…poor girl…

He frowned as he remembered the pleading in her voice and his heart hammered.

She was so beautiful! And she hadn't screamed when she saw him…but then, she had been in his dream. No girl screamed at him in his dreams.

Mikey sighed and carefully crawled back into bed…but he didn't get any sleep as he thought about her, wishing, wanting, and despairing. She was so beautiful…so sweet…and her smell…mmm…


	5. Water Lily

Chapter 5

Water Lily

Splinter was sitting in the midst of darkness.

His fur bristled as he sat, hands in his lap, his eyes shut.

Slowly, he opened them and four young women stood in front of him, each one different from the other, but all of them more beautiful then any earthly woman. All of them had a unique scent.

All of them wore urgent expressions; all of them had the same spreading redness over their hearts, seeping through the modest gees they wore.

"Please." They whispered in unison," Help us…"

A tall white woman stood behind them and begged, silver eyes filling with tears," Please, Good Master, you must aid my daughters. Your sons are their last hope."

A powerful scent overcame him…the scent of a dead lotus plant, slowly withering away from life…

***

Splinter woke slowly.

His eyes opened gradually as he felt himself in his own bed, in the lair, in the real world.

As he sat up, quietly mediating upon his vision, he felt that somehow, things were going to change and quickly.

As he stood up to dress for the morning's training a, he paused as he noticed a few things.

First of all, Leonardo's light was on.

Donatello's light was on.

Raphael was in the dojo, pounding away at his bag.

Michelangelo's room was dark, but he did not hear the snoring of his son…meaning Mikey was awake as well.

Splinter sighed heavily. Somehow, he sensed he was not the only one who had been visited by a dream that night.

***

As the four brothers stood in the dojo, awaiting their master's instruction, Splinter finally addressed them.

"I had a very strange dream last night."

Leo started, Raphael stared, Don's eyes widened and Mikey blurted," Man, so did I!"

Leo and Don and Raph all looked at Mikey, then at each other and Raphael blew up, "What the S_HELL_ is goin on?!"

Splinter said gently," I see each of you also dreamed. Let me tell you my dream."

And he did, describing the young women in careful detail.

Leo's eyes widened as he heard the description of the white young woman, Raphael only gritted his teeth at the mention of the red head and Mikey grinned goofily as the orange-haired girl was described.

Don swallowed hard as the Arabian beauty was described last.

"I feel that this is more then just a dream. I want you all to be on the alert. These women may be real, and they may need our help." Splinter said sternly, noting these reactions carefully.

Mikey sighed.

Donatello frowned and queried, "But how? Where did they come from? And what do they need our help with?"

Splinter shook his head.

"That, my son, I do not know."

As it had nearly been three years since they had joined the Battle Nexus, they were getting prepared for the next event. Training had become an even bigger event for the past week.

But this morning, everyone had a rough time concentrating on their training, and Splinter, more then once, had to lecture them on the importance of focus…but still, he had to relent.

The night before had been very strange.

It would only get stranger.

* * *

Ahem.

Like? Hate?

Review!!!!!!!


	6. Song from the Tower

Part Two: " I wake in pain…"

Chapter 6

The Song from the Tower

He was there again, meditating, but this time, there was no peace for him.

He yearned to see her, to touch her, to know whether she was real or not…and to save her from whatever haunted her.

"Help me."

He whirled as her voice cut the air.

"Please…"

Her scent was everywhere, filling his nose, heightening his senses, awakening feelings he had never felt before.

Leo breathed eagerly and called out," Where are you?"

"I am trapped! Help me!" her voice cried out, as if in pain.

He raced towards her voice, panting, racing, his heart pounding. Mist rolled from nowhere.

He could hardly see his hand in front of his face.

He was lost, and he looked around wildly.

"Where are you?!" he screamed.

Silence…

Then, her silver voice broke through to him,

"_Sometimes love is hard to find…_

_Without prejudice, to accept who I am,_

_If it bears all things and innocently blind,_

_With open arms, I try it this time…"_

He followed her beautiful voice, drawn by the sweet, intoxicating, silver tones.

"_Because of you, I make this choice,_

_I'll wander the outlands just to hear your voice,_

_Have mercy on me as I walk across this land,_

_You reached out, and I grabbed your hand…"_

He broke through the mist and the trees and gasped.

A tower, high into the clouds, stood a few hundred feet from him.

His eyes saw a window, small and square, in a door in the tower.

He walked to it slowly.

"Are you here?" he yelled.

No answer.

He tried to open the door.

No use.

He knocked, and then looked in through the window.

Still nothing. There was a staircase, leading straight up, winding round and round.

Nothing more.

Nothing less.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" he yelled.

From nowhere, a mist rolled in, covering the land, the tower, everything from view.

Her voice murmured in his ear," I am trapped. Please…set me free…"

***

Suddenly, he was awake, sweating, panting, the sheets twisted around his legs.

Leo swallowed hard.

"Where are you?" he murmured, tears coming to his eyes.

She had sounded so helpless, so tired and so scared…and he hadn't been there to put his arms around her, to assure her that everything would be fine. That he would take care of her. That he would rescue her….

"What the shell are you thinking of, Leo?" He muttered tightly to himself.

Even if she did need his help, there was no way she would accept him in that way…not in a long shot.


	7. Cry from the Pit

Chapter 7

The Cry From The Pit

Mikey watched as the waves crashed on the shore.

He sat beneath a palm tree, watching the sunset.

Sighing softly, he wondered if she would be here again.

As he leaned against the palm tree, breathing the sweet ocean air, he heard her voice.

"Someone! Anyone! Help me! Please! Help!"

His eyes snapped open and he raced across the sand, looking around, yelling," Where are you?"

"Here! Please, it's so dark in here! Save me! Please!" he heard her sobs, wild and sorrowful.

He raced towards her voice, but the sand suddenly seemed to stretch out forever in every direction. He couldn't even see the beach anymore.

"I can't find you!" he called helplessly.

Her voice burst out in song,"

_Just like a star across my sky,  
Just like an angel off the page,  
You have appeared to my life,  
Feel like I'll never be the same,  
Just like a song in my heart,  
Just like oil on my hands,  
Honor to love you_

He was running now, her faint voice growing louder as he ran in the direction her words floated from,

_Still I wonder why it is,  
I don't argue like this,  
With anyone but you,  
We do it all the time,  
Blowing out my mind,_

He sucked in his breath as her words floated almost seductively, sweetly and tinged with all the sweet spiciness of her island scent,

_You've got this look I can't describe,  
You make me feel like I'm alive,  
When everything else is au fait,  
Without a doubt you're on my side,  
Heaven has been away too long,  
Can't find the words to write this song,  
Oh...  
Your love,_

He suddenly paused as he saw the top of a huge hole in the ground. He walked to it slowly.

There was a grating in the hole, like a well, preventing him from seeing the bottom.

"Hello?" he called cautiously.

"I'm here! Please…if you can…if there's any kindness in you, please help me! Save me!"

Her sobs were so sad, so sweet, so alone and hopeless.

He steeled himself as he asked, "Can you touch the grating?"

"No…" her voice sniffled," You're going to leave me, aren't you?"

Her voice sounded resigned, not accusing. She was sad, lonely, and she moaned," They always do. No one will love me. Because I'm stuck here."

"No, you're not stuck! I'm going to get you out!" Mikey promised," Now, can you see anything?"

I can't…Please don't leave me!" she suddenly screamed helplessly," I can't bear being alone! HELP MEEEE!!!!!"

***

Mikey bolted upright, his breath tearing from his lungs in a helpless scream.

As he panted, his hands clenching the bed sheets, he moaned.

"I… I left her there…all alone…"

He started crying helplessly, squeezing his hands into fists til his knuckles turned white.

* * *

SO, like? hate? Review and LET ME KNOW!!!!

ps. for those who have reviewed, thanx!!!^_^


	8. Prisoner of the Windmill

Chapter 8

The Prisoner of the Windmill

Donatello stood in a golden barley field. There were windmills all around him. The old kind, that have the cloth sails and spin around and around in a hypnotic fashion.

He looked around warily. The smell was like baking bread, but mixed in with it was that strange, desert scent that had come from the dark skinned girl in his first dream. the barely stalks brushed against his legs as he took a few tentative steps forward, listening to the creaking of the windmills.

Where was she?

Was she here?

"Hello?" he called cautiously.

"I'm here!"

The rich, exotic tone rang out, from inside one of the windmills.

Donatello began to sweat.

This was a nightmare.

There were thousands, if not millions of windmills.

"Where are you?" he called out desperately.

"Here!"

Suddenly, she began to sing and he could hear her, very near.

"_You'll remember me when the west wind moves_

_Upon the fields of barley_

_You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky_

_As we walk in fields of gold_

He raced on, listening carefully as her voice grew closer, rich and husky, beckoning him closer and closer…

_Will you stay with me?_

_Will you be my love,_

_Among the fields of barely?_

_We'll forget the sun, in his jealous sky,_

_As we lie in fields of gold."_

Her beautiful, gravelly tone guided him and he stood in front of the biggest windmill.

Her dark, exotic face peered at him from a window in the top of the windmill.

"Who are you?" he called.

She smiled sadly and spoke, her mouth forming words, but he couldn't hear her.

He swallowed hard and tried a different question.

"What are you doing in there?" he asked, feeling a little dumb.

Her voice came, like a desert wind.

"She shut me up here."

The bright, darkly eye-lashed amethyst eyes were sad and mourning.

"Who?" Donatello almost growled, realizing that someone held her prisoner.

"My enemy. She rules my life, my feelings, everything. So long as she is alive, I am a slave to her, a prisoner within my own heart."

"How can I help you?" Donatello asked, feeling frustrated by her riddling words, but unwilling to give a harsh reply.

She looked deep into his eyes…how she did that from so high above him, he had no idea, but she managed it, causing him to lose his breath, to feel so full of longing…

An image, from a storybook, a fairytale, came to him, and he murmured almost without thinking…

"Rapunzel…"

***

Donatello woke gradually.

His eyes registered on his ceiling, and he could feel his heart drumming in his chest.

"Rapunzel." he murmured softly again, smiling a little in bitterness.

Donatello sighed deeply.

Her enemy had her imprisoned…what kind of monster would lock up a girl in a windmill?

Or was it something deeper then that? Was there some metaphorical meaning to his dream?

Or was it just a dream? A longing in his heart?

Donatello felt his body burn with fire as he remembered her, leaning out, the sun seeming to disappear into her rich black hair, lighting up her dark skin, her violet eyes staring deep into his and her husky voice, singing of the sun in his jealous sky…


	9. Caged Angel

Chapter 9

Caged Angel

Raphael walked through the woods. The darkness seemed to loom out at him, but he trudged on, wary, his golden eyes glittering as he tramped down the cool grass. This place... it smelled cold. Lonely. It smelled like a place you went to forget things; to forget sorrow.

Sticky tree-sap spiced with bitter scents of old leaves and lacing and threading through these scents was the almost intoxicatin scent of new, fresh, thriving moss.

"_Weird,"_ Raphael almost muttered aloud,"_How the hell am I smelling all this?"_

Suddenly, he stopped, as he detected the faintest of noise... a quiet sobbing.

The faint sound of crying.

Tenderest murmurings of deep, deep anguish.

Creeping forward, silent as death itself, Raphael passed through the forest, walking around the hugest trees he had ever seen. He walked throuh cool, soft, mossy grass and paused every now and then to listen. Suddenly, from the distance, came a soft, wailing song, and he was almost breathless with the beauty and the sorrow of it...

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

He now ran, as the angelic tone rose in sorrow and sweet, sweet agony,

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Raphael snarled softly as he tripped over a root. He was back on his feet as he followed her cry,

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

Raphael couldn't understand the pain that now tore through his heart.

Sorrow.

Regret, oh the bitter regret.

Endless, hopeless despair.

Raphael stopped short as he came to a small clearing in the woods. Moonlight flooded onto a silver cage.

Within the cage was the girl who smelled richly and alluringly of hot, dark chocolate. The scent hit him like a wave and he eagerly breathed it in.

Her ruby red hair hung about her like a cape, glittering in the moonlight.

Her pale skin shimmered like snow.

Her back was to him, and she was curled in a corner of the cage, her knees drawn to her chest, her forehead on her kneecaps, weeping bitterly.

Raphael watched in silence as she wept, moaning and sobbing with remorse.

Silently, she repeated her lament, softly pursing her lips as she moaned, "You still have… all of me."

Unwilling to wait any longer, Raphael stood up and approached her, making no noise in this dark, cold forest that seemed to press in from all sides.

Nonetheless, she seemed to hear him coming, though he made no noise, and bolted upright, her fiery emerald eyes flashing dangerously as she snarled," Get the hell away from me!"

Pressing herself against the far side of the cage, her eyes flashed dangerously as she bared her teeth in a grim scowl.

He growled back, taking offense at her obvious disgust.

"Why? You scared of me?" he sneered.

She glared bitterly at him.

"No, not of you. For you. You, you better go, while you still can! You, you-" the girl choked, her voice going out in her throat like a sputtering fire.

Raphael wasn't worried about whatever it was that seemed to be scaring the angelic creature within the silver cage. He coolly examined the lock before approaching it confidentally.

"Let me get ya outta here," he took out his sai and began to work on the lock.

Her hands reached out and caught his.

He sucked in his breath as her scent enveloped him, erasing all thoughts from his mind as he took in the sweet yet bitter scent. He nearly forgot what the hell he was doing...

"Don't bother with me…I'm already dead." She whispered as her agony-ridden eyes gazed into his.

Raphael felt scent was so good, her hands were so soft and white…

Her eyes were so full of pain.

So anguished.

So hurt. Oh, hell...

"No, I'm not leaving." He growled angrily as he jerked away from her touch and cranked on the lock with his blade.

Suddenly, mist rolled around him. Blinding him from sight, touch and smell... but he could hear her shriek of rage and despair as she screamed," NO! Not again! Help me! Please!-"

***

"-NOOOO!!!" Raphael roared as he bolted upright from bed.

He was drenched.

The sweat dripped off him like water.

As he panted, trying to reach a point of sanity through the turmoil of his mind and heart, there was a soft knock and Leo peered into his room.

"Raph? You okay?"

"No…No I ain't!" Raphael growled, as he swung out of bed and headed for the shower.

* * *

Like? Hate? Review!


	10. The Storm in the Mist

Chapter 10

The Storm in the Mist

As Raphael came out of the shower, drying off, Splinter sat at the kitchen table, drinking some green tea.

Mikey and Donnie also sat at the table while Leo restlessly paced. Don had some coffee, Mikey had cocoa and Leo's now-ice-cold tea was untouched.

As Raphael stood, waiting, Splinter said quietly," I had another dream."

***

Walking in a grey mist, Splinter saw six people. The mist swirled around him, cold and seemed to be lit by moonlight. Curious scents came from each of the individuals.

_A man, tall, strong, with curly raven hair, dark skin and violet eyes, smelled of wood-smoke and iron._

_He looked straight through Splinter's eyes and declared in a deep baritone," _My four daughters, I pass to you. I can no longer teach them. I can no longer be a father to them. They are in your hands now."

_Next to him, the woman from his former dream, smelling of a wilted lotus bloom, looked at him, her silver eyes wet with tears as she begged_," Nothing is as it seems. They may be free outwardly, but they are not and will never be. Your sons are the only ones who can free them…but it will not be easy. Please, I beg you, do not send them away. They are innocent and though rough in manner, gold-hearted…"

_And last of all, the four maidens fell to their knees. They clasped their hands._

_Wise Blue eyes looked into him with sorrow and pleading, her perfume refreshing, like rain-drenched lilies._

_Burning Emerald eyes looked into him with anger and regret, smelling of bitter-sweet dark chocolate._

_Innocent Silver eyes looked into him with panic and tears, her scent luscious and spicy, like wild island fruit._

_And lastly, sweet Amethyst eyes looked into him with anticipation and hope, the sweet aura smelling like a desert rose in full bloom._

_The man and the woman suddenly joined hands, becoming almost transparent to the eye as they chanted,_

**"Standing together, different as South, East, North and West,  
But each unable to stand alone.  
Warriors born, and trained by the best,  
Standing for what is good.  
Light, so anciently, has shone  
Through their sisterhood.**

**Four they stand, unshaken,  
Four, they weep, yet unbroken,  
Four, they fight, untamable.  
Four, they dance with joy undeniable.**

**Water, Air, Electricity and Sound,  
The Elements of the Storm,  
United and Unbound."**

He smelled the rich, sickly-sweet smell of a dying water lily, and the man and woman completely faded from view. The four maidens stood up and raised their hands to the sky, their eyes glowing blue, green, silver and amethyst. Then, the mist swirled, thunder cracked, lightning flashed, rain began to fall as the wind howled….

***

Splinter looked up at them.

"I do not know what these dreams mean."

Raphael grunted.

"Huh, the only thing that happened in my dream is that she said she was captive by some enemy."

Donatello gave a start and exclaimed, "The girl in my dreams… she was a prisoner too!"

Leo shook his head, musing, "The girl in my dream was locked in a tower, and she told me she was trapped."

"Mine too…but she didn't say who locked her there…she was stuck, and I told her I'd help her…and I woke up." Mikey growled softly, angry at himself.

Donatello was reasoning through it all," They were all trapped…all in trouble… this can't be coincidence. It's too creepy."

Splinter thought about all these things.

Four young women.

Five dreams.

One asking him to help the young women.

The other dreams asking his sons for help.

Splinter closed his eyes, pondering.

Something was about to change.

He could feel it.

Soon, he and his sons were going to become part of a much bigger plot.

One, perhaps, that included so much more then their own dimensions.

Silently, he stood up and requested," Let us begin. Positions please!"

The four brothers all leapt to their feet, stances taken, as they prepared to train for the coming Battle Nexus Tournament.

***

The young woman watched the five warriors, unseen, trapped in a void they could not see. Her silver eyes were sorrowful, as her husband stood beside her, also watching with an expression of doubt and unease.

"Are you sure they are the ones, Imogene?" his low growl rumbled.

"Yes, Jeconiah, I KNOW they are the ones. They will not only break the curse, but they will take care of our daughters... i know it."

Jeconiah sighed as he murmured," I long for rest... I never imagined this curse would bring about our deaths. I'm so sorry, my love."

She smiled up at him, though sadly," It is not your fault, my love. Evil will always find a way to harm those who are good... but then, righteousness always prevails. This darkness will not last forever."

He kissed her transparent brow," My ever-hopeful bride. Perhaps you are right."

She frowned softly as she added," They will not know.. they will never know that it was us, who guided their dreams."

Jeconiah chuckled as he ruffled her silver hair. Though transparent, they could still touch each other, for which they were both grateful.

"Dearest, it doesn't metter. for now, we will continue to watch.. and pray that things go well."

* * *

Well, like? hate? review!


	11. The Battle Nexus

Part 3

"Nothing's As It Seems…"

Chapter 11

The Battle Nexus

As Leonardo stepped through the battle nexus portal, he immediately noticed that the light was extremely bright.

Brighter then he remembered.

Mikey looked around.

"Did someone sprinkle pixie dust on this place?-OW!"

Raphael whapped him over the head and snapped," this ain't Disney, Mikey!"

Donatello examined the scene carefully.

"Very interesting…What could have caused this?"

Splinter nodded softly.

Raphael cracked his knuckles and stepped forward, grunting," well, we ain't gettin' any younger."

***

Usagi grinned as he saw his friends from 3rd dimension earth, walking towards him.

"Greetings, my friends." He saluted them as they came closer.

The Daimyo's son, Ue-Sama, looked at them with a grin as they drew closer.

He had grown much since the last time they had seen him, having reached the maturity of a twenty-year-old human.

Mikey piped up," Hey, Usagi, what's with the brightness?"

Usagi shrugged.

"I do not know. No one has been able to provide an explanation for this unusual occurrence."

Ue-Sama chimed in," My father is puzzled about this as well. This has never happened before."

Leonardo felt his stomach twist.

"Well, is it going to effect the tournament?"

"In a way. The Ultimate Daimyo is investigating to see if this will cause any harm…the Tournament will be held after the investigation." Ue-Sama told them.

Raphael looked around.

"Ya know, we've never explored this place beyond the walls of the citadel."

"You're right!" Mikey grinned," it would be cool to explore!"

Don began to grin.

"It's something to do while we wait."

Splinter nodded.

"You may go. I have to speak with the Daimyo."

"I'll come with you!" Ue-Sama declared excitedly.

"Yes! Let's go!" Mikey crowed as he left, running like a mad march hare.

Raph, Leo and Don looked at each other and then shrugged and followed after him, as Ue-Sama grinned and ran alongside them, his dark green eyes twinkling.

Leo skidded to a stop and called," Usagi, are you coming?"

Usagi laughed," You go ahead! I have some matters to attend to!"

Leo grinned, "See you later!" as he took off again.

***

The Ultimate Daimyo pondered long and hard.

This was very puzzling.

The brightness was beginning to fade, but what did it mean?

As he thought, he heard the doors open to his room and a guard announced," Your highness, Hamato Splinter has come to see you."

"Let him in."

The daimyo turned and bowed as the rat came and bowed low to him.

"Splinter, it is good to see you."

"And it is good to see you, old friend."

The daimyo sighed.

"I suppose you wonder at what is going on?"

"Yes. I cannot help it…some strange things have been happening lately, and this is strangest yet."

The Daimyo turned to Splinter in interest.

"What strange things?"

Splinter told him of the dreams he had had, and the dreams his sons had had.

The daimyo looked slightly amused.

"I suppose, since they all had such similar dreams, that I cannot blame it on their sex and age."

Splinter chuckled.

"No, for those dreams connected to the dreams I had as well…and I am no longer young as they are."

The Daimyo chuckled as he slowly became grave again.

"I do not know if this connects to what is happening now…where are your sons?"

"They have gone exploring the realm of the Battle Nexus with your son."

The Daimyo nodded.

"That is good. They are young…it would be a little too crowded were they to remain in the citadel!"

Both fathers shared a chuckle, as they looked over the land, knowing that somewhere, were five young warriors, having a good time.

* * *

So, like? hate? review!


	12. Into the Darkness

Thank you, Wonderwomanbatmanfan, for your reviews! this is for you, and i WILL finish this story, nya!

Chapter 2

Into the dark

My name is Taima

I am warrior, a friend to those in need.

I am also cursed with an enemy who threatens all who stand beside me.

It is for this reason I stand before my King, knelt on one knee, my head bowed.

Beside me are my sisters, though not by blood.

They are my adopted sisters.

But they too, are warriors, cursed by enemies akin to mine.

Why is my life so hard?

And why do the lives of those who are my friends have to be threatened for my sake?

But now, I hope that either my life, or the curse will end soon.

Finally, the King turns to us, after consulting with his magician.

"You will be sent to another world…another universe altogether."

Rabi looks up in surprise, her amethyst eyes full of indignation.

"You told me there was no such thing!" she accused the magician," I told you, I presented my proof, and you pronounced me insane!"

The magician coolly replied," and lose my prestige? Never! Especially to one brought so low as you."

My blood-thirsty sister, Nariko, growls low," Careful what you tell my gentle sister, Magician, unless you wish to lose your life."

The magician backs away. Everyone knows Nariko is a berserker at heart, prone to fits of insane rage, especially when her loved ones are in danger. Considering her dark heritage and her immense protective nature, it is not surprising.

I reply," Is there much danger in this dimension?"

"That is unknown." The magician replies with a wicked glare.

The king sighs.

I know this is hard for him.

And I know, unlike the magician, he bears us no ill will. Our father was his friend, our mother his sister's best friend.

He would spare us…but we have put his people in danger, through no fault of our own.

"I wish you the best of luck." The King tells us solemnly.

My youngest sister, Elysia, weeps bitterly.

"We are never to return?"

"So long as you are cursed." The King replies with sadness.

Elysia sniffles as Nariko throws an arm protectively around her.

"Then send us already and be damned!" she snarls at the magician.

I stand, my weapons and a few necessary items strapped to my back.

My three sisters stand with me. I pause and declared," Magician, You have never felt any kindness towards us… but I do not wish our curse upon anyone. Please… if our curse were to follow us-"

"I know just the thing." The magician's smile is anything but pleasant. I shiver, but decide it is for the best.

The magician swiftly chants, and his helpers chant with him.

The air around us spins.

We hear a ripping sound, as if the very fabric of life is being torn.

And then, a space is torn, and we see a whirling tunnel of water and fire unfold before us.

I take a deep breath.

My past is behind me. My future looms ahead of me. I must let go of all I once called home.

The time is now.

I race forward and leap into the tunnel, screaming my war-cry.

"ADAAAAARR!"

8~8~8~8~8~

I see Taima leap into the gap and I know it's my turn.

Within me is still a strong disbelief that this is true.

I have always been right about there being other worlds.

Always have I been censored as being insane for my conclusions in my studies. It has always hurt me…though I never speak of it.

I cannot tell others of my pain…I cannot.

My sisters have problems of their own without my adding to them.

Thus, when I leap into the tunnel, I say nothing. Not my usual war cry of Sukari.

My dark hair falls into my eyes, and I shove it out of my face as I begin to slide through the rift in time, space and matter.

8~8~8~8~8~

Bleedin' hell.

I cannot believe it's come to this.

As I watch Rabi slide into the tunnel, I feel my anger come crashing down into my heart.

I've never been popular here, in my homeworld.

Well, as a warrior, I have…but not as a person.

Damn blood! It's not my bleedin' fault I'm cursed! It never was…but…I guess it is my fault that I've never been able to undo the curse.

Oh, bleeding hearts…

My poor sister, Elysia, is crying her eyes out.

I want so much to make her feel better. She's so much more innocent then anyone here can claim to be.

Poor thing.

But now, I raise my head up and I growl under my breath," Here goes nothing."

I race forward and flip into the tunnel, screaming," DANIEH!"

8~8~8~8~8~

I watch Nariko flip into the tunnel and I sniffle.

My heart is breaking.

This is my home…it's always been my home.

And the curse has never affected me as much as it's affecting me now.

I smell the trees…I smell my world, so rich and beautiful.

Turning away, I see the sun, setting in the west, painting the skies in deepest and lightest of colors.

The trees seem to wave their branches at me as if protesting my departure. Shining like silver glass, is the sea…my true first love. It sparkles in the western sun, and I swear, I will never forget it.

With a deep breath, I whisper," Goodbye, Melchizedek!"

And I race into the Tunnel, screaming," MAHALO!"

I feel the tear close behind me and I scream in fright.

Nothing feels right for a moment. I feel like I'm being stretched, and then, suddenly, I'm shot into the air.

Brightness spins all around me.

I yelp in surprise and I hit the ground, hard.

And then, I close my eyes and just breathe.

8~8~8~8~8~

Donatello yelped in surprise as he tripped and fell down a steep hill.

"Don!" Leo yelled in alarm.

Raphael skidded down the hill and tried to help his brother up.

"You okay, Brainiac?"

"I think I sprained my stupid ankle." Donatello groaned.

"Is that the only part of you that's stupid? Ow!" Mikey grinned and then yelped as Leo whacked him over the head.

Don leaned on his bo-staff as he gingerly tested out weight on his foot.

"Ow! I can't believe this! The tournament hasn't even started and I'm already injured!"

Mikey chuckled," Your foot decided to wimp out on you!" Ow!" Mikey glared as Raphael whacked him over the head.

"Let's get you back to the Citadel. The healer has some solvents for sprained muscles and broken bones as well." Usamo suggested.

Donatello sighed," Is it just me, or is this a really bad sign?"

"It's a sign that you're gonna get PAWNED in the tournament!" Mikey actually ducked both swings from Leo and Raph, sticking out his tongue, he jeered," Missed! You guys are too slow-OW!"

Donatello had reached from behind and yanked on his bandana tails.

Mikey glowered," Do I look like a piñata?"

Raphael smirked," Do we have to answer?"

Leonardo stood on one side of Donatello, ready to help him if he needed it as they started back to the citadel.


	13. Nephilim

HI! Ok, I'm sorry that I have not updated this, I've been busy, not to mention the other stories I've been working on so... yeah, there's my lame excuse. I'll try to be more faithful. in the meantime... read on!

Chapter 13

Nephilim

The room was dark, filled with the scent of smoke, vapor and black, evil magic.

The only source of light came from a pool of water on the floor. Images ran through the puddle, reflected like a mirror.

Around this magic mirror, four figures stood, watching. One, whose almond eyes glittered from the light of the reflecting puddle, hissed quietly," Why, they played right into our hands…"

"How foolish of them," the responded's eyes glittered amber brown.

"If you'll notice, my sisters, they have become the very tool we need to take over the realm of the Nexus. We can overcome the multiverse… and have our revenge all at once!"

The reptilian eyes shifted from ruby to gold, revealed only by the light source. the darkness hid her fanged grin.

The fourth giggled as her blue eyes shimmered," Oh, this is going to be such _fun_."

The other pairs of eyes turned to her, looking at her in irritation.

"Oh please, you three are SUCH old hags!" she asked as she noted their glares.

8~8~8~8~

As the five warriors walked back, taking it slow because Donatello's ankle, the sun began to sink lower, announcing the arrival of the evening.

Don glumly muttered," I can't believe I'm already injured… it's not fair!"

Raph grunted under his breath," The ol' turtle luck…"

Leo suddenly paused. Something… something was seriously wrong. He wasn't sure what it was, but a shiver rushed through him, causing his eyes to narrow. there seemed to be a peculiar smell in the air as well, the scent of decay.

Raphael asked quietly," What is it, bro?"

Leo looked at hs brothers, who gazed back with wary solemnity.

"I don't know…" Leo confessed as he turned his eyes to Ue-Sama, who took a breath, his eyes closed as he murmured," There is… an enchantment here. I have never felt something so strong… Dark magic…"

Donatello felt his knees go weak, as the words rolled over him," Magic? Aw c'mon, man… not again…"

Mikey screamed suddenly, loud and shrill as suddenly, a huge, fortress-like building came into view. It seemed to have just suddenly sprouted in front of them…

Leo observed the ancient looking building and looked at Ue-Sama, who seemed also impressed by the stronghold.

It looked like an old, medieval castle, dark and deserted. The huge draw-bridge was wide open… and above the archway was writing.

"_Only the wise may decide for themselves. Only the foolish shall pass. Strength and bravery are nothing, when the appearance is inward. A heart of gold beneath scales, A heart of stone encased by gold. Choose thee Wisely… thou fool."_

Don frowned at the cryptic words. Ue-Sama's breath was suddenly stolen from his lungs as he whispered hoarsely," We have to get to the citadel NOW."

He knelt down, murmuring an incantation, and a bubble of water suddenly engulfed them.

They were teleported back to the city.

Ue-Sama quickly surmised," Michelangelo, take Donatello to the healer. I and your other brothers will go and tell of what we found.

And without another word, Ue-Sama and Leo took off.

Raphael had a frozen look on his face. It was really weird… especially in Mikey's opinion.

He waved his hand in front of Raph's face," Raaaph?1 Hello? Earth to raph… Although why earth would want to make contact with you I can't imagine-" (smack)-" OW!"

Mikey had gotten in Raph's face, at that point, and Raph smacked him on the should, causing the terrapin to go flying as he quickly snapped out of his reverie, following Leo and Ue-Sama. Mikey stood up, shouldered Donatello's arm over his shoulder, grumbling under his breath," What am I? Chopped liver?"

Donatello grumbled back," Hey, you act like I'm not important…"

"Why do you set yourself up?"

"Shut up…"

8~8~8~8~8~8

Ue-Sama burst into the throne room, out of breath as he burst out," Father! the Hybrid Witches have returned!"

The Daimyo stared at his son, beneath his masked face, all the blood drained away, leaving him ashen and pale. His stomach somersaulted as he whispered," Impossible…"

8~8~8~8

Don sighed as the Healer finished patching his ankle, perking up as the Healer told him," The potion you swallowed helps bones knit much faster then they do on their own. You will be well when the time comes for the Battle Nexus to begin."

"Good! I was afraid I'd not even make it to the preliminary matches!" Donatello chuckled bitterly as he used the crutches he had been given to stand up.

Mikey, waiting for him outside, asked," So… will you live?"

"Yeah, you can breathe easy now," Don responded with an irate glare," Where's Raph and Leo?"

"They went with Ue-Sama to the palace. I've got a bad feeling about that building we ran into."

"I can't imagine why…"

"I mean, Ue-Sama was all,"-Insert panicky expression-," And then Raph was all,"- insert gooey-ish look-",It's freaking' weird!"

Don sighed," I would guess that Ue-Sama has seen that building before…"

8~8~8~8~8

Splinter's eyes had widened in horror as Ue-Sama described the building. He knew who the Hybrid Witches were.

But the question…

"How did they come back? they were banished!" Ue-Sama whispered.

The Daimyo frowned heavily as he murmured," We cannot have the tournament while these monsters are loose!"

Leo ventured," WHO are the Hyrbid Witches?"

"They are four evil creatures, warriors who are also sorcerers . Only one of them, however, as a truly monstrous appearance. But all of them are devastatingly evil and powerful." Splinter told his son softly.

The daimyo shook his head, troubled," There is nothing else to be done. We must track them down and either cast them back out or slay them. Did you see anybody by the building? Or in it?"

"No father, but I felt them. I could even smell the scents of their enchantments," Ue-Sama replied softly.

Leo asked," Can I be of assistance?"

The Daimyo nodded slowly and wearily," We'll need all the help we can get."

* * *

I know it's short, but please bear with me! And review! PLEASE review!


	14. Fortress

Well, from here, things get a bit interesting. I'm sorry I haven't been updating, once again. Things have just been very busy for me. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 14

Fortress

As Mikey walked with Donatello, he noticed the sky was getting darker.

"This is getting creepy."

"You JUST now noticed Mikey? Did you hit your head or something?" Don wasn't exactly in the best mood. He couldn't shake the feeling that… well, there was this fluttering in his stomach and it was driving him insane. He felt he needed to DO something… but what? He couldn't put his thumb on it and it was driving him insane.

Mikey snorted," Geez, what crawled up your shell and DIED?"

Don shook his head," Nothing."

"Sure…." he paused as Leo and Raph made their way through the crowd. Leo nodded slightly as he looked at Donnie's leg," You alright?"

"I'll be fine. What's going on Leo?"

Raph snorted," Another disaster."

Mikey's eyes widened," Beg your pardon?"

"There's another plot. Four monsters known as "The Hybrid Witches" are the ones behind that building. Ue-Sama said we can't start the Battle Nexus until they're found and either killed or banished," Leo explained quietly. He too, had troubled look in his eyes, much like Donatello did.

Raphael suddenly blurted," There's something weird going on here."

Mikey nodded," Yeah, and i think it's you three. You all are acting so much WEIRDER then usual"

Don, Raph and Leo all glared at Michelangelo, who shrugged," Well, it's TRUE."

Leo shook his head," Mikey, this is serious. The Daimyo is already organizing a search and destroy party. Me and Raph volunteered. How about you, Mikey?"

"I want to come!" Donatello protested.

There was no response. All that Leo did was look down at the bound ankle and then up at the crutches Donatello was leaning against. Don looked at him pleadingly. Leo sighed, feelingtrue pity for his younger brother as he ruefully responded, "Don, I don't think it's a good idea."

"But, Leo-"

"Donnie, look, it's not that we don't trust ya. But if it was you in OUR place, you wouldn't let yourself go either."

Don grumbled as Mikey nodded," Yeah bro. Besides, you'll be on your feet maybe tomorrow, you could join then."

Don harrumphed," Fine. Go on without me. Maybe I can do some good from here."

"Yeah, keep dreaming bro!" Mikey laughed as he and the two others turned to leave.

Don grumbled as he turned and limped away.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

The group was large. Leo wondered if the large numbers were truly necessary. Yes, of course, the Daimyo and Splinter had made it clear that the Hybrid Witches were dangerous foes… but really. Nearly half the Competitors had volunteered for the hunting party.

Raph seemed to have the same thoughts," Huh… maybe Donnie should'a come along."

"Raph, you need to take this seriously," leo chided, as they followed Ue-Sama back to the old building that they had stumbled across just hours ago.

Usagi walked alongside them, warning gently," Indeed, Raphael-san. This is no laughing matter."

Leo looked down at Usagi," Have you met them?"

"No… but I have heard altogether too much. They say that though the creatures are evil beyond belief, they are also beguiling… all except one."

"What do you mean?"

"There are four of the Witches. The first like unto an ice fairy, cold and heartless, but beautiful and siren-like. The second is like a sun-spirit, rich in her appearance but far more clever and devious then any living thing. The third is like the mistress of the night. Her very words cause your spirit to melt within you. But every word she speaks is a lie. And the fourth…"

Usagi hesitated, genuinely unwilling to speak.

Raphael prodded," Well?"

"They say she is only their half sister. That the mother coupled with a- a dragon spirit. This one has no beauty. Her skin is like rippling midnight sky. Her eyes are hypnotic, for they change colors, from gold to ruby red. Her fangs jut out from her yellow mouth, and her tongue is forked. Her body is supple and reptilian. They say she's more dangerous then the three of her sisters put together, the strongest and the most brazen."

There was silence…

"Well, we've been through worse, right?" Mikey grinned. His grin faltered when he saw the fearful look in Usagi's eyes. This was not characteristic of the Samurai.

Mikey's spirits wilted as Usagi replied quietly," This may be the worst yet."

Suddenly, the group came to a halt.

Ue-Sama looked around frantically before calling Leo and Raph.

"I could have sworn that THIS was where the building was," He told them, looking unsettled.

Leo looked at the landmarks, frowning. The landmarks were the same… but where was the fortress?

8~8~8~8~8

Don sat at a table, looking down at his notebook. He had written down the riddle, which he had taken the pains to memorize.

"_Only the wise may decide for themselves. Only the foolish shall pass. Strength and bravery are nothing, when the appearance is inward. A heart of gold beneath scales, A heart of stone encased by gold. Choose thee Wisely… thou fool."_

He murmured quietly to himself as he examined the riddle. Apparently, something was off. There was something they were missing.

"Only the Wise may decide for themselves. Only the Foolish shall pass… Ugh, sounds like a bunch of mumbo jumbo to me," Donatello groaned as he took a sip of a protein drink someone had brought to him.

With a sigh, he stood and limped out of the building, the notebook tucked into his belt as he reasoned," I'm not going to get much done here if I can't understand the elements the riddle is talking about."

With an inward resolve, Donatello started out towards the outskirts of the citadel.

8~8~8~8~8~8

After an hour of searching, Ue-Sama sent three of his huge team to report back to the Citadel. Leo and Raph both rested against a tree, as Ue-Sama contemplated their next move.

At this moment, there was a rumbling. And off in the east, birds rose into the air, shrieking as they went.

Ue-Sama looked up, as Raph observed," Looks like a calling card to me."

8~8~8~8~8

Don walked for what seemed like forever. He had limped through the trees, noting that his ankle seemed to be feeling better already. Good.

As he explored, he paused, as a strong scent reached his nose. His heart began to pound.

The scent was of a desert rose.

For a moment, he wondered if he was indeed rooted in reality. Was this a dream?

But he pinched himself and felt pain. This was real.

He walked cautiously and called out," Hello?"

There was no answer. He walked on, following the scent. Parting the branches of a tree that looked like a willow, he gaped.

There, in front of him, was the building they had stumbled across. With a racing heart, he stepped forward and made his way to the building.

He looked at the drawbridge, which suddenly lowered itself. A chilling whisper came to him,"_Enter, thou fool, the Imp Rose shall save thee."_

Don swallowed hard. He looked around before making up his mind. He stepped forward, into the fortress.

As he entered the dark building, he realized there were four passages that stretched out before him. Over each door way, a message was inscribed.

_Amiat_

_Okiran_

_Ibar_

_Aisyle_

Donatello looked at the words quizzically. No language that he knew. On the wall to his left was written another riddle. He examined this with interest.

_Deception is spoken like truth. The Truth as deception._

Donatello shivered as a chill wind blew across his face. he looked back down at the four passages. To his surprise, the wind that blew brought the scent of burning rose incense. It was coming from the tunnel marked, "_Ibar"_

With a hesitant backward glance, Donatello started down the tunnel.

* * *

Please to review if you have read this far!


	15. Doorway To Dreams

HELLO! I have updated! FEAR ME! lol, not really, I'm a bit high on caffiene, please excuse me.

I'm sorry this has taken so long, I had a bit of an issue with the plot, it didn't want to co-operate with me.

Chapter 15

Doorway To Dreams

As the group of warriors moved on, they were surprised when a mist rolled in all around them.

Leonardo felt a chill go down his shell as the fog thickened.

"Raph? You there?" he whispered.

There was no answer. Leo felt worried as the chilly droplets built up, adding to the sweat that dampened his nervous brow.

"MIKEY? RAPH!" Leo bellowed," UE-SAMA? USAGI!"

No response. Calming himself, leonardo reached within himself, taking a breath… and to his surprise, he smelled that scent. Pure oxygen… clean air… Rain-drenched lilies…

With his eyes snapping open to the surreal reality, Leo ventured forward, his jaw firmly set as a single thought ran through his mind,"_ I am not afraid."_

_8~8~8~8~8_

Raphael growled with intense confusion as his senses were assailed on all sides. The mist was just as confusing as amnesia… not that he'd ever HAD amnesia… he had been blind before…

_"GET A GRIP ON YERSELF, RAPHAEL!" _He grumbled mentally.

At this moment though, a familiar scent washed over him. The scent of rich, dark, bittersweet chocolate.

His hands slid down to his belt, gripping the handles of his sai, he pulled them out, his dark, red-brown eyes glittering as he began to follow the scent.

8~8~8~8~8

Mikey was a pretty sure it hadn't been this dark a few minutes ago. In fact, he was pretty sure that he had just barely time to blink and the sun had been gone. Well, pretty much, all he could really see was mist.

And… he couldn't hear anything. Well, not much… except the wind.

"HELLOOO-OHHHH! ANYBODY?" Mikey yelled as loud as he could. He gulped as his own voice echoed back in answer.

_"Ok, this just crossed the line from weird and creepy to downright spooky!"_ he gulped, looking around with complete nervousness… until a not so subtle scent crossed his nose. The smell of bananas, oranges, coconuts and pineapples… Mikey immediately called out," Hello! Where are you?"

He listened, remaining absolutely still for once. There was no reply to his query but the scent remained as strong as ever. Taking out his nunchaku, he held them at the ready as he followed his nose.

8~8~8~8~8

Donatello hobbled down the dark tunnel, remaining very quiet. He spoke no words, though the silence was unnerving. Only his nose lead him forward. That same scent of sweet, sweet rose incense swirled through the air.

As he walked, careful with his ankle, it grew darker. He had snagged a torch from the wall, and it was proving it use now as the tunnel grew darker.

Finally, the tunnel gave way to a chamber. He looked around the darkened room and tentatively called," Hello? Is someone there?"

There was no response… until he heard a low, sultry laugh.

With a gulp, Donatello demanded," Show yourself!"

And then… he woke up.

Or so he thought.

_Where am I?_

He was surrounded by gold. The smell of sweet, delicious grain, slowly baking in the heat of the sun.

A faint breeze bathed his forehead, bringing that same startling, alluring scent…

_desert roses..._

Donatello stood to his feet, his jaw set firmly as he realized his ankle was healed. About time…

He looked around, seeing a single Windmill in the distance. The rose-scent called to him.

_Is this a dream?_

But then, he heard the voice. The soft, sweet, husky voice, singing.

_"Will you stay with me?  
__Will you be my love?"_

He set off as fast as he could. He had to know who she was.

8~8~8~8~8

The scent lead him to the building. The building he had seen in his dream. His dream.

Leo fell. He did not know how, or even when the ground became unstable, but he fell into a gaping chasm, unable to stop his fall, he prepared to land it.

Somehow, he landed in a pool of water. the splash shocked and chilled his bones. With a gasp, as he stopped sinking. Bobbing slightly, he dove, to see if he could see the bottom. Surprisingly, his vision was far clearer beneath the liquid and he made out that the water seemed to be a moat of sorts, surrounding a tower.

Wait… a tower?

He swam closer, inspecting the foundations. He was shocked to find a small, slotted door, almost hidden by pond weed. He quickly grabbed the doorknob and pulled. It came open. He swam in side, finding himself on a winding stairway of sorts. eventually, the water level stopped and he was able to stand. He gasped for breath, grateful, once again, for being a turtle.

the breath he took was full of rain-watered lilies. It went straight to his head, making him feel at peace, and yet, full of anguish.

Was she here?

He was going to find out.

_8~8~8~8~8~8_

Raphael walked through the mist. His eyes darted back and forth, as he tried to calm his breathing.

_I must be crazy. Absolutely crazy._

His suspicions were confirmed when the scent grew stronger. The scent of hot, bitter-sweet chocolate. It burned within his nostrils, igniting a desperate hunger within him.

He growled, almost inaudibly, as he walked on. Then, a slow, haunting voice floated into his ears,"

_Oh-oh-oh-ohhhh  
__Oh-oh-oh-ohhhh_

He gulped. The voice was haunting. It chilled his heart. He kept walking, almost unaware of the darkness that began to roll in all around him. The grass became lush beneath his feet, like carpeting.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" he screamed, his nerve breaking as the voice wailed again,"

_Oh-oh-oh-ohhhh  
__Oh-oh-oh-ohhhh_

The mist began to roll away slightly. Raphael swallowed hard. What the shell is going?

He was no longer in the Battle Nexus. Or so it seemed.

What was this? The forest was the one from his dream. But he was no longer dreaming… was he?

Raphael growled. If that was the case, then he had to be quick. He began to run, following the scent. Her scent…

8~8~8~8~8

Mikey was sure that there was no sand in the Battle Nexus. So… since when did they have a beach? And how the shell had he found it while stumbling around in the mist?

_Ya know, not a lot is making sense…._ He thought glumly to himself as he called out," Hello? Where are you?"

The soft, sweet and tangy scent he had been following was growing stronger, but so far, he had not found the girl from his dreams, or even heard her haunting voice.

_What was going on?_

He nearly jumped from his skin when his foot almost stepped into a hole.

He gulped.

A weeping now rose, loud and wailing.

he called out, bending down to try to see into the hole," Hello? who's there?"

Her voice called out," You found me!"

"Yeah! I'm here to help you!"

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!"

He gulped now, as he realized," _I have no way of getting her out…"_

8~8~8~8~8~8

Splinter demanded hotly," How could this happen?"

Ue-Sama shook his head, sweat beading his brow," I do not know. I want to know… why were they targeted?"

Usagi frowned as he asked," Is it possible that the Hybrid witches work some new devilry? They hope to gain a footing through the minds of these warriors?"

The Ultimate Daimyo looked grave as he replied," It is very possible."

Splinter was fuming, his eyes blazing as he snapped," These are my sons! How can this have happened?"

On the floor, lying as though asleep, were Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael. They were breathing, alive and well… but they would not wake up. All of them had been found, asleep. And dreaming.

Splinter's tail lashed. he had tried to reach out to them through meditation. But the way had been blocked. There was a barrier, preventing him from talking or communicating with his sons.

His teeth gnashed as he thought to himself," _If something happens to them… if those witches harm my sons, I will never rest until they are dead and buried."_

At this moment, there was a loud clap of thunder. A portal opened, breaking through time, space and matter, in that room. It was a swirling, thick horizontal cyclone, and from the center, a creature was spewed forth.

As the creature crash-landed, hurled to the ground, the portal closed. The air became still and peaceful.

The creature was the strangest, by far, that Splinter had ever seen, but not unfamiliar.

She was human in appearance from the wait up, except for frilled fins that adorned her wrists, elbows, and the curves of her waist. Her skin was pale, her hair was bright blue. From the waist down, she was reptilian. Like a giant snake. she righted herself, trembling slightly, she turned and saw the warriors, who had circled her. Her face was young and beautiful. Her eyes, slotted like a reptile's, were cornflower blue.

Her pale torso was covered with a sleeveless shirt made from the sapphire scales of some ancient dragon.

Her canine teeth were sharp, but only revealed when she opened her lips. Her ears were sharply pointed and cone-shaped, sticking out of her mane of blue hair. At the end of her long tail, was a sharp barbed end, very much like the armored tail of a dragon.

She raised her delicate hands, which were clawed, and spoke in a soft, pleading voice," I am not your enemy. My name is Alala. I am the friend of the Storm Maids."

Splinter's ears pricked. The storm maids? That sounded familiar…

His eyes widened as he remembered from his dream.

_Elements of the Storm_

_United, unbound._

She was waiting.

The ultimate Daimyo questioned harshly," How is it you have entered this domain?"

"A sorcerer, from my world, discovered this portal. He sent me through it at my request. My friends… have you met them? Four there are, by name of Taima, Rabi, Elysia and Nariko. Elysia… she is my soul-sister. My childhood friend. She and the others were banished here for a curse. And I had to follow them. My world means bothing if I am severed from my friend and sister. Are they here? Have you seen them?" The creature was timid, though her form was strong and fearless.

She glanced at the four prone figures that lay on the floor, her eyes now becoming less afraid, she realized," The doom that befell my friends has followed them here."

Splinter responded," Tell us all you know, Alala."

Alala took a breath," The ones who haunt you, they are the Cursed Ones. The Fallen Daughters of Lilith. And they have taken a vow, to kill my four friends. The Storm Maidens, their honored mother slew the father of the Cursed Ones. Therefore, Lilith raised them to seek revenge, in any and all forms. Trained in the dark arts of magic, they have taken an intense interest in defeating the Storm Maids through the psyche, for they cannot kill my friends. The Storm Maids are powerful warriors, and each one possesses a piece of the power of the Storm."

Alala continued in a soft, pleading tone," They were banished, because the Cursed Ones turned their wrath onto the innocent people of my world, including the honorable parents of the Storm Maids. They began to reek destruction and mindless evil on the peaceful inhabitants. The King of my world decreed then, that the Storm Maids had to leave. They had to be banished from our world. And indeed, since they left, there has been no action taken against the inhabitants. They had followed my friends here."

"How do we defeat them?" Splinter demanded.

"The only way to kill them is to stab them through the heart. Once their evil hearts are pieced, they will be banished to the Underworld, where they belong," Alala responded sadly," I know this, because my friends sought the instruction of an old Fallen One who had sought redemption and found it. She told them how to defeat the Fallen Ones."

Splinter turned, his mind working," We do not know where they are."

"I know where they might be found," Alala replied," Someplace you would not expect. They hide in plain sight."

The Daimyo now spoke," These Fallen Ones, I have dealt with them before. They are known as the Hybrid Witches."

"A descriptive name, milord," Alala declared.

The Daimyo nodded, adding quietly," They have tried to take over the Battle Nexus."

Alala looked at Splinter and questioned," Who are these that sleep so endlessly?"

She gestured to the Ninja Turtles.

Splinter replied with heaviness of heart," They are my sons."

Her eyes widened with horror.

"They are the bait. While these sleep, your domain is being defeated."

Splinter replied harshly," You speak in riddles."

Alala replied," Forgive me. The Fallen Ones are using your sons as the instruments of destruction. They will kill your sons if you do not give in to them."

Usagi stood, having heard enough. He growled," Let us find these fallen ones and be rid of them. We must defeat them by the sword."

* * *

OK! So, some of the mystery is gone... some of it. Raphael's second POV, listen to the first few seconds of the song Cloud Nine by evanscence. That's the voice he's hearing. it's spooky, is it not?

Alala is part human, part sea-dragon, just to clear that up.

Please review and... well, to those that have reviewed, THANK YOU!


	16. Hearts Of Gold

Chapter 16

Hearts of Gold

A wise warrior once spoke," When something is too good to be true, it is."

They are right. So right.

When the king had proposed banishing us, I thought, for a moment, that maybe it would be the end of our problems. But alas… It was a vain hope.

I leapt into the portal, and fell, fell, into void. I shouted, but no one returned my echoing cries. What has happened to me? Where has my spirit gone?

Am I finally dead? Or is this yet another hopeless dream of dreary non-existence?

Then, something happens. A coldness grips my very soul and a mirror lights up my vision.

I look into the mirror and the bane of my existence stares back, smiling her devilish smile, her cool, calculating brown eyes staring back into mine. Suddenly, my vision melts.

And all at once, it is myself who stares back from the mirror.

I scream in horror, looking down at my hands, feeling my teeth with anguish. My teeth have become like those of my enemy, the teeth of a monster, a vampire.

My skin had changed from rich ebony to light, earthy brown, like her's. My hair is no longer heavily curled about my back, but light brown, woven into many braids.

My reflection then laughs. It is my voice, but so altered I scarcely recognize it. It sounds cruel and evil.

No… Oh blessed Luana, no!

She has taken my body!

My soul is trapped within her monstrous form!

And suddenly, I am hurling back to the earth. I land, crouch and cry. My tears are acid, like hers. My breath is poisonous.

I am become a beast. Spinning round and around. Where do I go from here?

As I cry, I wipe my face, shuddering. This is not my skin. I pause, however, as i see a windmill, spinning in the distance. I walk towards it, breaking into a run. Something tells me this windmill is important. I can hardly believe it, but it is the model that I created myself, in my homeworld. The one that was banned, because of my wretched curse.

I must find out what is inside it.

8~8~8~8~8

I scream and scream. Writhing and twisting against invisible bonds. I pant, unable to move my arms and legs. Space wheels all around me. And then I see those eyes. Those horrid, wretched eyes that have haunted my darkest dreams. The eyes that smiled at me, as the one I loved lay bleeding and defiled.

"RATRI!" I screamed. She will not silence me. Never! I will die before I….

Something is happening. Her image is changing. The image I see now is myself. But the expression is one I will never forget. I see myself, a monster in my own way.

And then, i realize that I am no longer the same. I have taken on her appearance. I scream. Rage and fear. fear is an emotion I rarely allow myself to feel.

This time, I cannot hold it back.

As I scream, I feel myself falling into a black chasm. I land in a darkened forest. This place is familiar… where have I seen it?

What kind of terrible nightmare is this?

My skin is scaly. My nails long and black. I feel my teeth, like those of the barracuda, sharp and deadly.

What has she done?

I no longer care. I race. I bolt through the trees, hoping to find someone, anyone, who can save me from this dream.

As I run, however, I stop short. I see a grave.

Remorse and deep anguish grip me. I recognize this grave.

Silas. My first love. This is his grave. I walk, barely concealed by the darkness of the trees. I stop short. There is someone there, weeping at the headstone. I see a familiar form.

It is my body. But it is his killer.

And I surge forth, claws outstretched.

8~8~8~8~8~8

I have fallen onto a beach. But I no longer feel the joy that used to burst from my soul at the sound of crashing waves. There is a mist, that swirls all around me. What is going on?

When I woke, I found myself in the body of my most hated enemy. What am I going to do? My sisters are gone. I called and called for them, but no one answered.

As I walk, I suddenly hear a voice call out," Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of there!"

And then, my heart grows chilled. For i hear my own voice reply," Oh, thank goodness! I'm so glad you found me!"

"Ha, ha, don't worry, sweetheart… I just need to figure out… something."

I race forward, my breath ragged. I recognized the tone, if not the voice.

And as I run, I see a form. A familiar form, strange as he is. And I scream," STAY AWAY FROM HERE!"

He reacts at first by a light-pitched scream. If the situation wasn't so… well, horrible, I would have laughed.

But then, I see a heroic firmness grow in his stance and he takes out weapons of which I have never seen before.

"Wanna dance? Let's dance, ugly!"

A hiss breaks from my mouth.

"Ladies first."

8~8~8~8~8~8

Splinter refused to leave his sons. Sitting by their sides, he sat. Suddenly, he noticed a slight change, in all of them. Leo had tensed. So had Donatello. Raphael jerked violently. And Mikey had groaned.

Something was going on. He closed his eyes in meditation, slowly begining to feel for his sons psyche. He felt their emotions, fear, anger, and confusion.

But further then this, he could not go. A presence suddenly filled the room.

Elsewhere in the city, Usagi, Ue-Sama and Traximus both raced alongside Alala, the serpentine young woman. She had been in the midst of asking a question, when a jolt went through her body. She turned to her companions and reported," I have picked up the scent."

8~8~8~8~8

Leo kept walking, ever upwards. The scent grew stronger, but he was noticing something else. Water. It dripped and poured softly down the stairs, as though someone had left the sink water running upstairs. Leo moved faster. The pouring water disturbed him. Where was it coming from?

_Unless the tower has indoor plumbing… _

He smirked slightly at the thought before suddenly coming to a halt. The stairs had ended. There must have been at least 500 steps. The floor now stretched out six feet, stopping at a solid door.

Leo approached the door, taking his katana out and walking towards the door. Water gushed from beneath the door.

He took a breath before pulling the door open. To his surprise, there was no wave of water waiting for him. A room, brightly lit, was at the top of the tower. Like sleeping beauty, there lay, by the window a bed. Leo took in his breath sharply. The scene cut into his mind's eye in a matter of seconds.

There was a maiden there. The young woman from his dream. She was sleeping, like an angel. And right by her, standing like an ashen shadow, was a monster. A monstrosity with a sword, aimed directly for the angel's heart.

She had looked up, as soon as Leo walked in. The golden eyes widened, the red lips pulled back, revealing fanged teeth.

Leo wasted no time, with a sharp yell, he raced forward, using his swords, he knocked the monster away, snarling," Don't you DARE touch her!"

The vampiric specter, though caught off-guard, righted herself with no difficulty. Her voice oozed forth, like honeyed oil," You attack the wrong person, Spirit."

Leo responded roughly," I am no spirit."

"Then why do you torture my dreams? Why do you stand between me and the key to my freedom?"

Leo snarled," I do not know what you talk of! This woman asked for my help! And i will not let you kill her as she sleeps."

"Your faith is placed in the wrong hands, warrior," The vampire slowly circled around, her golden eyes narrowed, her ashen skin like that of a corpse.

But for her lush lips and beguiling voice, Leo would have thought her hideous.

"Who are you?" Leo asked, his voice husky with emotion. He couldn't help it. This thing threatened a helpless, beautiful creature, like a spider would a butterfly.

The vampire looked, almost as though right through him and responded," I no longer can tell. It is as though my life is shadowed. I only know this; despite my horrible appearance, I am innocent. Despite her lush and glowing expressions, she is evil. I am sure of this. I have sworn an oath to battle against evil. She is the bane of my existence."

Leo snarled," You speak madness. Leave, before I am forced to make you leave."

The specter shook her head," I cannot. If you truly wish to defeat me, and all that I stand for, then you will turn to the monster that sleeps on the bed and you will kiss her. But if you do this, then you will be damned, just as she is."

Leo stared at the creature. This was making less and less sense. This had to be a dream.

_One of those horrible dreams that you want to wake up from, so you can make sense of your reality…_

Suddenly, the riddle that had been written across the fortress in the woods came to mind, "_Only the wise may decide for themselves. Only the foolish shall pass. Strength and bravery are nothing, when the appearance is inward. A heart of gold beneath scales, a heart of stone encased by gold. Choose thee Wisely… thou fool."_

She breathed," I am not what you see."

Leo walked to her, wondering, trying to reason. There was no wisdom in believing her. There was nothing to be gained by heeding her words. But why, then, did she not attack him? Why was she standing there, watching him so quietly, with those golden eyes. Her appearance, her voice, they were evil.

But in this realm of dreams, was appearance really so trustworthy?

He looked silently looked down on his own green hand. Others in his world called him monster. A freak. Was he any different from her?

He looked down on the woman on the bed. She had not moved. He asked," Why does she sleep?"

"It is a deception. She is waiting for you to take the fall."

"How do you know this?" Leo whirled back on her.

"I know her well," was the only response.

With a sudden resolve that surprised him, he walked to her and asked," If I did believe you, what would I do?"

She stared into his eyes and responded," If you do choose me, you will be cursed. Your doom will fall on you, whether you choose the greater good or the greater evil."

Leo bent and kissed her.

8~8~8~8~8

Raph had been walking for what felt like hours, the scent drawing him nearer.

he stopped when he heard the sounds of weeping. creeping up, he heard the sound grow louder. there was a slight clearing up ahead. The mist had rolled off, revealing a pale moon in the sky.

And there, kneeling in front of a grave…

_No way._

She was crying, her long hair like blood, flowing over her shoulders. She was knelt, hands covering her face. Raphael was about to speak, when a horrible figure dashed from the opposite sode of the trees, ugly, long claws outstretched.

He growled and leapt forward, tackling the figure to the ground. To his utter amazement, she matched the description Usagi had given the worst of the Hybrid witches. Blue skinned, with draconian features. She was hideous.

With a roar, he set about attacking her with every fiber of his being.

She snarled," YOU SON OF A LOTHARIO!" as she, in turn, set about attacking him with a fury he had never seen before.

"SHE IS NOT REAL!" The snarling grew as they finally broke apart. She tried circling, to get around him, to get to the woman at the grave. Raphael growled," Don't even think about it!"

"Too late. I've been thinking about it for a really, really long time, reptile! if you have any sense of honor, you will step out of the way and let me drag that witch to hell!"

"NEVER!" Raphael snarled as he attacked her again, with all the fury that was wrapped into his being.

8~8~8~8~8

Donatello, walking through the field of barely, made it to the Windmill. This time, there was a door. He was about to open the door, when a voice spoke," You are being led into a trap!"

He whirled around. A creature stood behind him. She was brown, all browns, like a spirit of the earth. She was monstrous, though not deformed. But there was a soft, sincerity in her tone, that made him pause in his logical ration.

She pointed out," There was no door before… was there?"

He stared and swallowed," Who are you? Do you know where she is?"

"It depends on whom you seek."

"The one imprisoned in the Windmill."

She stared at him, as if trying to remember something.

"You… look familiar to me," She murmured," Like a dream. I do not even know whether or not i truly am in reality any more."

Donatello replied," I don't recall falling asleep."

"Nor do I."

There was an awkward silence. Donatello had never felt such discomfort. There was something about this werd creature. Something that made him pause. She was a monster. Her teeth were like those of a vampire. Her form was lithe and she moved with a grace that was inhuman. But despite the hissing, huskiness of her voice, behind the voice… in the tone…

There was a despair. It was… familiar.

"Who are you?"

"I am called Rabi. But this is not what I look like," She looked embarrassed. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she screamed," Look out!"

Donatello turned. But she moved faster, placing herself in front of him as a sword was thrown.

She looked at the blade that had pierced her, then back at him, her lips twitching in a strange smile. Donatello gasped as the world around him changed. She changed before his eyes, from a strange monstrosity, to the girl from his dream. In fact, this was just like his first dream…. but now, he saw the cause of the redness of her chest.

A sword, a killing blow, taken for his own safety. And shame and despair flooded him.

She smiled though as she told him firmly, "It is up to you now. You know the truth. Set me free."

And Donatello woke up.

8~8~8~8~8

Leo didn't even know what caused him to do this.

But as his lips brushed her reddened mouth, a wail rose from the bed. Leo, startled, turned to see the angel on the bed. Her blue eyes blazed, changing from as she hissed," Be cursed then, fool!"

And she vanished.

Leo turned to the vampire maiden. She was speechless, it seemed. And suddenly, life rose into her cheeks. She stared at him in wonder, as a transformation began.

Her skin turn dazzling white. Her golden eyes deepened and lightened into sapphire blue. Her black hair turned silver and then pure white. Her lips lightened, becoming fuller and flushed pink.

Her teeth became normal, her ears more pointed. She closed her sapphire eyes, breathed a sigh of releif and then fell forward, as though faint.

Leo caught her, unable to believe what had just happened.

The image smiled up at him and whispered," I am Taima. I am your bane and your one true love. My life is for you."

As she touched his face, with her cool, sweet hand, Leo caught her hand and asked," Why do you talk in riddles?"

She sighed," because, the truth would take longer to tell."

"We don't have time?"

She suddenly asked," Am I not dreaming?"

"Then your dream is mine."

A focus came to her face. A stern look. Strength flooded her body as she stood to her feet, using him to steady herself, she murmured," I have been cast out. Cursed. My body was stolen from me. I hunted her, to kill her and then myself. But you came. You broke her deceptive spell. What now? If we dream as one, where do we go from here?"

Leo was seeing more questions then answers and he now queried," If this is a dream… why are we still asleep?"

"My guess would be this is no ordinary sleep. It is the slumber of one enchanted. I know little of magic, and the dark arts. But from what I do know, Only if the outside force is removed will we wake."

Leo looked at her and asked, with an emotion he didn't understand," What was she trying to gain?"

"Your own suffering," Taima responded sadly," My mother killed her father. Therefore, it is fallen to me to receive the wrath of the bereaved daughter. I and my sisters. I... I have dreamt of you before. She knows this, through her dark arts, no doubt. She wanted to cause you pain."

"Wait, so… you do remember me?"

"I remember you, yes. I dreamed of a warrior, who was my last hope. You look like him. You act and speak like he did."

"How were our dreams connected then?"

"I know not. But it wasn't her doing. I would have been able to tell. I can tell this, our connected dream, is her doing."

Suddenly, a low rumble shook the ground. The young woman looked at him," We are waking. I believe I may be in your dimension, wherever it may be. Be on your guard, when you wake. She will have your blood, for you have made yourself my friend."

And with that, Leo woke, suddenly and unexpectedly.

8~8~8~8~8~8

With a cry, Devaki, the eldest of the Hybrid witches, woke from her trance. Her objective had failed. And in waking, she saw that her other sister, Belloma, had also woken, apparently in failure.

Devaki growled," The two brothers will wake. Curse Taima! Even confused and disoriented-"

"I told you this would never work. You don't ever listen to my counsel. But one thing that will work to our advantage. They may not believe us to be their enemies. We can still use that confusion to our advanta-"

"You are a fool," Devaki snarled," The only thing left now is to reveal our presence. You remain here. I will deceive them, and tell them that the last two sons have succumbed to limbo. And that they will only waken if the Nexus is handed over to our hands. The rat is clearly attached to his small family. He will never suspect the price that he will have to pay," She smiled wickedly.

Belloma shook her head. But she gave up arguing. Devaki was her leader, though she was a fool. She was the eldest, the favorite of their mother. Belloma then hid a cunning smile.

When their mother heard of this latest failure, Devaki would be punished. And when she was, Belloma would enjoy every moment of it.

Belloma then turned her thoughts to the turtle who's dream she had been controlling. It had taken her quite a lot of focus to get him to believe that he was in reality. Rabi, with her infuriating calm and naive disposition, had completely ruined the whole plan. Belloma shook her head. After studying her enemy for so long, she knew Rabi was too pure-hearted to actually lash out in complete rage. Devaki should have listened to her.

Now, as they moved, Belloma looked at Ratri and Hecate. The two were still in hypnosis. Still in control. Obviously, Nariko and Elysia were reacting like they always did… predictably.

Belloma opened a trap door in the floor. Chained to the floor, were their four prisoners. two which were awake, though still fighting the effects of the drugs they had been given.

Belloma crouched by Rabi, smiling," Very clever, my dear. You earned his trust so quickly!"

Belloma then stood up and her form began to change. Rabi moaned," Not… not again."

Belloma shrugged," I can't change reality… but I can create illusions in reality."

Taima hissed," Your sins will only drag you to hell in the end."

"Tut. None of that."

Belloma left.

Taima's fierce look now gave way to despair as she leaned her head back," Rabi… we have to help them some how."

"I know."

"I don't even know his name."

"…me neither. But he had the kindest eyes I've ever seen."

Taima looked at Rabi, disbelief," he did not attack you?"

"No. He was wary at first, but then, with his gentle words, he made a friend in me. And Belloma, in her wrath, tried to harm him in the dream."

"Oh, if only Nariko was awake. Her anger would wear through the drugs quickly, and she would be able to-"

"Taima?"

"Yes?"

"I have an idea."

* * *

Yay! another chapter! I hope more confusion is gone, I apologize. I really wasn't sure how to write this chapter. If there's still confusion, please let me know.


	17. Shattered Mirrors

Chapter 17

Shattered Mirrors

Leo gasped as he sat up, sweat drenched and feeling weak.

His vision was blurry, but he could feel the coldness of the pallet beneath him, the strange, mystical air of the Battle Nexus filling his nostrils. As his vision cleared, he saw the concerned expression of his father.

Splinter, kneeling by his son, asked in concern," Leonardo, what did you see?"

Leo shook his head, still disoriented as he gasped. Donatello suddenly coughed, gasping for breath as he sat up, words spilling from his mouth," Don't go!"

Splinter looked, from Leo to Don, perplexed slightly as he knelt by Don," My son, calm yourself. Focus."

Don took a deep breath. Leo, though he still hadn't said anything, was now calmed, as he looked around," Father, what has happened?"

"The building which you had discovered, it vanished. There is no trace of it anywhere. My sons, this sleep was induced by-"

"The Hybrid witches?" Donatello guessed," Father, something is massively wrong!"

Splinter's head jerked up and his staff left his hand as he threw it.

The staff was hurled away, and a tall, evil looking young woman stepped forward. Leonardo, his mouth firmly set, stood up, still trembling slightly but growing stronger as adrenaline flooded his system.

The woman smirked," It's too late to defend yourself. You have chosen an ill fate, warriors."

Splinter had stood to his feet, glaring at the vampire-like woman.

Leo growled," Release Raphael and Michelangelo!"

"I am not holding them," The specters laughed," They have succumbed to limbo." She tsked as as she added with a snide glare," They were not strong, like you and your pathetic brother. They chose the path you should have taken; an easy death."

Leo and Don both leapt to the attack, both with a fury unmatched.

Splinter retrieved his staff, staying back to guard his two sons who slept on. Somehow, he could sense a falsehood in the serpent's words. He knew his sons better then that…

Didn't he?

The young woman smirked as she pulled out twin swords with jagged edges, her eyes narrowing as she fought them off with inhuman strength.

Suddenly twin puffs of smoke appeared and from the vapors, came two hulking monsters, gray-skinned beasts with single eyes in their foreheads and large clubs in their hands.

Leo and Don stopped short as the monsters roared at them.

Leo growled," Looks like we have our work cut out for us, Don!"

8~8~8~8~8

Alala hissed quietly as she approached a building. It seemed to be vacated. her nostrils flared slightly as she looked at her new friends.

"I sense evil here. But I do not know if this is where the Witches themselves have taken refuge."

Usagi bared his teeth," Let's go!"

"We will, my friend, but caution!" Alala gestured, completely unaware of the fact that traximus had backed up and then ran at the building, using his shoulder to break down the door.

Alala jumped, her eyes taking in the sight, she sighed," On the other hand…" Usagi quickly followed Traximus, looking around with sharp, wary eyes.

Alala slid into the building, her nose crinkling with disgust," Ugh, black magic… it is heavy here."

"Do you dapple in magic?" Usagi whispered.

"Not much. I know some healing incantations," Alala murmured back as she glowered," But it is not hard to sense evil when it is this heavy…"

Then, they heard it. Deep, repeated words that resonated from below.

Alala suddenly hissed, her back arching and her eyes dilating.

Traximus turned around and saw the cause of her sudden abhorrence; The door had opened, from an inner room, and a disgusting looking creature had stalked forth. it was similar to a hyena, but much bigger, with blue fur and… no teeth in it's mouth. It's eyes were wicked yellow, it had a long, snake-like tongue.

"Leukemia!" Alala hissed, as Usagi drew his swords his brows furrowed at the sight of this monster.

Traximus growled as another monster, a huge, centurion creature, came from behind the toothless hound.

Alala reached into her hair and pulled out twin, sea-shell-like weapons, her eyes narrowed as she growled," Someone has opened a portal here. And now, they summon the demons of my world into this one!"

Usagi didn't answer. Because at that moment, the two creatures charged… along with a horde of other monstrosities.

8~8~8~8~8

The Ultimate Daimyo, meanwhile had made a discovery. The War Staff had been stolen. At first, he had not believed his own eyes. One moment, it had been in his hands, the next, it was gone.

He remained perfectly still, as it all came crashing down on him, his spirit growing chilled. He turned around, slowly. This was a nightmare.

Beyond belief.

Before him stood a bad memory. A midnight specter, a mistake, hovered in the air, the spirit looking both composed and unhindered as she gazed back at him her fangs glistening with blood not her own.

"Hello, Milord," she smirked, the War Staff glowing menacingly in her hands.

"Lilith," he greeted coldly, sweat dripping down his back.

She laughed, the sound hitting him like a harsh rain," It's been so long."

"You know how I feel about you… where you and I stand," The Daimyo returned grimly," We broke fellowship long ago."

She smirked, floating in the air as she spoke," Oh, Milord, I know it well. As do my poor daughters. You would not take them as your own… and you rejected the true nature of our son."

The Daimyo stiffened as he responded coldly," MY son… and I never rejected him."

"You had him reborn, purged of whatever he had of me in him," she hissed, now growing angry.

The Daimyo stood, powerless, as he responded coldly," Now what do you intend to do?"

She smiled wickedly," I'm going to kill you… and remind your son of who he really is."

And with that, she pointed the War Staff at him, exercising it's power with precision, she knocked The Daimyo to the ground.

He struck the wall opposite of her, falling to the ground.

She was suddenly at his side, whispering" For the record, I really wish you could have been my one and only. But it seems I'm destined to be one and lonely," before uttering an incantation, holding up a crystal bottle, she gathered the Daimyo's spirit within it, smirking as she corked the bottle and hung it on her belt. The daimyo's body lay, prone and bruised.

She turned, just as the doors flew open. Ue-Sama burst into the room," father! There is a portal opened to our world and the Hybrid witches have-" he stopped in utter horror as he saw the tall, strange woman, standing over his dead father.

He whispered," No…"

She smiled at him," Hello, my son. It's been a long time."

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Nariko snarled. She was bleeding from multiple wounds. This warrior, by the gods, he was as full of fire as she was. And something drove him, just like she was driven. She snarled," You made a deal with the devil, didn't you? You sold your soul to her! What did she promise you, Demon?"

"What the SHELL are you talking about?" the turtle warrior roared at her. He was bleeding too, from her claws and teeth. After fighting, they were now both exhausted, but still energized by anger.

She growled," Don't patronize me, fool. No one just willingly works for that witch!"

"WHY do you want to kill her?"

"Because she made my life hell! She put me under a curse! She made my own people despise and hate me! THE ONLY MAN WHO WAS BRAVE ENOUGH TO LOVE ME WAS BRUTALLY KILLED BY HER OWN CLAWS!" Nariko screamed.

She held up her claws," And now, I am trapped in the very form I hate the most! Is that good enough for you?"

There was an utter silence.

Then, a low sob from behind them.

"She's lying to you. Please, don't let her torture me any longer!"

Nariko could have cried. Her doppelganger was milking this situation for all it was worth and Nariko seethed. Oh, how she hated black magic and those who used it!

Raphael growled as he backed up," I don't believe you."

Nariko gave a bitter laugh," No of course not. Why should you? I look like a monster. I suppose my hellish temper doesn't help either. And the fact that I attack that little trollop who simpers and moans behind you like a pansy."

Raphael then realized something. The girl from his dream… wasn't acting anything like he had expected. In fact… she was cowering behind him. What happened to the girl who had warned him not to screw up? That he was her last chance… her last chance for what?

The dragon-like girl finally walked to him, slowly though, and fell to her knees," Go ahead and kill me. I can't stand my life any more."

With bitterness, the dragon girl called from around him, to the pale red haired maiden," You can start laughing now, Ratri! You've completed your mission in life. I am fully broken, utterly humiliated and driven to the point of insanity, I'm sure!"

Raphael hooked his sai into his belt. This, bazaar as it was, had just gotten even more so. Since when did a villain just give up?

He growled," Ok… so what if I did believe you?"

"Don't toy with me. I'm sick of this. I'm sick of always being beaten down. I'm sick of-"

Raphael hadn't the faintest idea what drove him to this madness. He fell to his knees in front of her and kissed her. Violently so. And it was then he realized something. The chocolate scent wasn't coming from the woman behind him.

It was coming from the creature in front of him. The one who's blood now dripped onto his arms. The one who's lips now melt against his. Her form seemed to melt, to change. And when he opened his eyes, he was staring back into a pale face with emerald eyes. The lips curled back. Her eye-teeth were longer then is usual, like a vampire, but he realized that they had always been that way, he just hadn't noticed before.

She seemed to be trying to figure out what just happened. Like she didn't believe what he had just done. Come to think of it, he didn't believe what he had just done...

"You're an idiot, you know that, right?" she growled, but she was smiling.

Raph shrugged," It's nothing I ain't heard before," as he reached out to touch her face, still confused.

At this moment, a blade sprouted through the woman's chest. She didn't even flinch.

Behind her, the nightmarish form that Raphael had confronted at first, glared down at both of them. A venomous mouth hissed," You both will die!"

The red haired vision rolled her eyes as she choked, blood starting to dribble from her lips as she told him," By the way, I'm Nariko. It's nice to meet you."

And then, he woke up, with a roar," NARIKO!"

There was a still pause in the room. Raph looked around, realizing he had escaped from one hell to wake in another.

Leo and Don were both beaten severely, by two weird monsters. Splinter was in front of both him and Mikey, staff raised as he watched Leo and Don both do their best to defeat the monsters. With a growl, Raphael got to his feet, staggering slightly.

At this moment, there was a piercing scream. It reverberated throughout the entire citadel. And it also caused the two monsters attacking Leo and Don to scream in pain. Holding their heads, they cowered, giving Leo the opportunity to finally slash their throats.

Raph took a breath before whirling, following the direction of the scream.

8~8~8~8~8

Rabi's idea hadn't worked. But it had been worth a try.

Nariko had finally waken, screaming as she did so.

Taima rolled her eyes, grimacing as the piercing sound seemed to go right through all of them. Nariko screamed louder, using the sound, she empowered herself, driving the drug from her system.

Taima felt the drug leave her system as well, as the sound manipulated her physically and grinned as she froze her chains before armoring herself with ice, breaking her chains at last. She picked up her weapon, a long, silver sword, which was dumped in the corner and cut her sisters loose. Elysia was the last one who remained asleep. And Nariko hissed," I'll look after her. Go. Kick witch ass!" She growled as she cut Elysia loose, holding her sister's head in her lap, she closed her eyes, using sonar power, she played a tune that was familiar to her sister.

Rabi and Taima broke loose from their prison.

The world they found themselves in was different from any place in their own wold. But they saw a problem, a clear and honest problem that needed to be fixed…

If, of course, they could get past Ratri, who descended on them like a harpy.

Taima shouted," We may be cursed, but we will not succumb to despair!" as she and Rabi attacked the tall, draconic woman,

8~8~8~8~8

Mikey finally drove the monster to the sand, pinning her down, he growled," Now… mind telling me why you're keeping me from helping her?"

"Just kill her!" Came the voice from the pit.

The blonde vampire spat blood into the pale sand and snorted quietly," At least I'll die in the place I love best… near the ocean."

He raised an eyebrow," Vampires like beaches?"

She shook her head," Naw, they don't. I'm not a vampire… or, at least, I USED to be a butt-kicking mermaid-elf hybrid," she glared at the pit," until SOMEONE stole my body and I want it back!"

He dropped her, getting creeped out," What the shell are you talking about?"

She looked at him and smiled in a timid manner," Well, you see… I'm not what I look like. Of course, you're probably seriously doubting that… but it's true."

She scowled as she added," Little ole' Hecate though seems to envy my good looks and charm! And the guy of my dreams! No wonder she was so desperate to get me out of my body."

A shrill growl came from the pit as the plaintive cry came," That's not true! Not entirely!"

Dead silence… except the lapping of the waves on the beach.

Mikey swallowed.

"So… you're telling me the truth?"

The blonde vampire nodded," I usually only lie when I'm pulling a prank… but I'm not very good at it. I smile too much."

There was a shrill cry, a cry of hatred and defeat.

Mikey whirled as the ground shook beneath him.

A haunting melody played, somewhere from deep inside. The air all around them rippled in a dazzling and cataclysmic effect.

The blonde vampire smiled ruefully as she walked up to him, speaking wonderingly," You were in a dream of mine… I'd almost forgotten it."

Mikey looked back at her, with a sudden violent fury, he grabbed her by the shoulder and growled," I don't know what I'm supposed to believe, my eyes or my brain."

"How about your heart?" she whispered.

And her image rippled slightly as her words. The melody playing all around them swirled desperately.

Mikey let her go, confused, asking, "So… now what?"

She shrugged, asking a little shyly," Can… well, I, uh…"

For some reason, she was despicably cute at that moment. And before Mikey could stop himself, he had bent down and kissed her cheek.

Her image rippled, falling from her true self like scales. The beach girl was unveiled before him. She stared blankly before breaking into a brilliant smile, her cute, upturned nose slightly sprinkled with freckles, her hair completely crazy and speckled with sand.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back, declaring in her own voice," I don't care you're a turtle, you're cute!"

And with that, Mikey woke up.

He looked all around. There was utter chaos.

Splinter moved, as Mikey sprang up, growling," There's gonna be shall to pay!"

* * *

Ok, moving along now... yes, there shall be shell to pay...

Ahem. Thank you all who have reviewed, i know this story isn't the best, but... it's still interesting, right? *bawks at silence and chirping of crickets* uh...right!


	18. I Come

Chapter 18

I Come

Elysia gasped solidly as she woke up, yelping," Mahalo! What a man!"

Nariko stared at her sister before dryly asking," Let me guess; he's got green skin? Big muscles? And a smart-ass mouth like yours?"

Elysia gaped at her sister before responding sharply," I do NOT have a smart-ass mouth!"

Nariko shook her head as she dropped her sister's head on the floor.

"OW!"

"Rise'n'shine, sweetheart, we got work to do!"

Elsyia stood to her feet, still confused as she asked," But… what's going on?"

"Weeeell… I'm asking myself that same question," Nariko growled as she added," I think, though, we were being used for… something. A diversion maybe. At any rate, this world we're currently trapped in is under attack."

Elysia growled," Then let's go find our best enemies! I got something to say to Hecate! With my fist!"

Nariko rolled her eyes as she picked up her saw-edged scimitar, tossing Elysia's iron harpoon to her," You may need this."

"Thanks!"

"Let's go!"

8~8~8~8~8

Alala spit in the eye of the goblin that tried to choke her. He howled in pain as the venom worked quickly, causing him to go blind and paralyzed. Traximus picked up the centaur and used him like a hammer, bashing away at the other monsters.

Usagi gasped," They do not lessen in number!"

Alala growled as she used her razor-shells to disembowel one monster, causing it's acidic innards to spill on another enemy," Someone is chanting below! Holding the portal open and perhaps even expanding it!"

At this moment, the building began to break as a hollow, sucking sound rent the air. A huge, discolored spot grew, cracking timbers.

Alala screamed," Get out of the building!"

Traximus grabbed her and raced outside, Usagi racing alongside him.

A HUGE portal had been opened… and a league of monsters were spilling out.

Alala whispered hoarsely," Dear Luana… we're all doomed."

8~8~8~8~8

Ue-Sama stared at the woman who hovered in the air, staring at him with hungry, hollow golden eyes.

"You are not my mother!"

"No… no longer, I see," She declared bitterly," I bore you, carried you and birthed you… but you are your father's son. I see."

"What have you done to my father, witch?" Ue-Sama growled as he hooked his claw weapon onto his wrist, pulling out his katana as he did so.

She shook her head, "I only took his spirit. I won't tell you where I put it." She glanced down at the body, adding," A pity. He left me in the dust, like a wounded flower… wanting nothing to do with me… now, he and I shall be together forever!"

"NO!" Ue-Sama screamed as fury overtook him. He leapt forward to slay the witch. She only laughed as she vanished from his sight, disappearing

Ue-Sama panted, trembling as he looked at his father, who's expression was hallow, breath gone and heart stopped. He gritted his teeth before whirling around. It was time to take control of this situation. With fury rising, he used what magic he knew to teleport himself back to where Splinter and his sons rested.

To his surprise, the turtles were up… with the exception of Raphael, who was completely gone. Splinter and his three sons were engaging otherworldly demons in a battle of intense proportions. And watching the fight with a confident air, was a monster akin to the one who claimed kinmanship with him.

Her skin was pale, like cream, her eyes golden and almond shaped, peeking from dark midnight hair. Her ruby lips were only marred by the twin pearly fangs that jutted out from each corner of her mouth.

This was Devaki, the Deceiver, the one who's words flowed like honeyed venom.

He snarled," Hybrid Witch! Who sent you to threaten this domain!"

She turned to him, her golden eyes widening as a vicious smile lit up her face," why, hello, brother. It's good to see you again!"

He stared at her in horror," You are no sister of mine! And I am not your brother!"

She laughed in sultry tones as she responded," Oh, but I am."

Her eyes darkened as she added," And now, let me greet you properly!"

And she leapt into the air, moving faster then he thought possible as twin, jagged blades appeared in her hands.

He was forced to defend himself quickly, as she attacked furiously. All at once, the confidence he had felt was dwindling…

8~8~8~8~8

Hecate teleported in front of Belloma, who was chanting heavily, keeping the portal open, from which their monster army flowed. Hecate panted," Elysia escaped! I'm not sure what to do!"

Belloma remained chanting, her eyes blank and staring.

All at once, their mother, Lilith, appeared and uttered a single word," _Esolc_!"

The portal closed and Belloma twitched, as her eyes resumed their sharp alertness.

"So long as I have the soul of your father, they do not dare to oppose us. Now, have you taken care of your enemies, as I instructed?" Lilith asked.

Belloma reported quietly," Devaki's plan failed. So no."

Lilith's face contorted as she hissed," You know they are the loose screw in our plans."

"I know mother. Devaki doesn't understand that," Belloma hissed quietly.

Lilith growled as she then demanded," Go and contain the Storm Maids any way you can! I shall take the next step!"

"Yes mother," her two daughters murmured before they both vanished, teleported away.

Lilith growled quietly as she focused her attention on the bottle that contained the spirit of her late lover.

"Power is mine."

8~8~8~8~8~8

Nariko and Elysia burst out of their prison with little difficulty. Nariko hollered, as she saw her two older sisters fighting with her sworn enemy," Oi! What's this all about?"

As the red-headed vampire hybrid leapt out, spinning, she collided with Ratri.

With an evil grin, she snarled," Miss me, Harpy?" as she let loose a yell that intensified into a sonic boom that blew the dragon girl back into a building.

Taima growled," About time. We have to find the king of this realm!"

"I can take ya to him."

Nariko turned, her ears burning as she laid eyes on the warrior from her dreams. He stood there, in the flesh, a strange look glittering in his fiery eyes.

She smirked," Well, an what took ya so long?"

"Are you coming or not?"

Nariko looked at Taima, who made a quick decision," Take Nariko and myself. Elysia and Rabi, keep them busy!" she pointed to a crowd of demons, which howled as they rushed forward.

Elysia giggled," Absolutely, cap'n!" As she took up her harpoon, whirling it around, she yelled," MAHALO!" running forward towards the demons, her eyes tingling with electricity. Rabi stood planted, her arms raised as the air swirled viciously around her. Arms held out, like a crucifix, she rose into the air and sent monsters hurtling into each other, raising them up and then letting them fall from deadly heights.

Raph turned as Nariko and Taima both followed him. He didn't really know at the moment where the Ultimate Daimyo was. But Master Splinter would. Or… Raph hoped so.

Nariko growled," I told you _my_ name. Now what's yours?"

"It's Raphael. Call me Raph," Raphael responded shortly.

She laughed," Sure, Angel."

"Angel?"

"It's an inside joke. I'll explain it later."

"If there IS a later!"

"Depend on it," Nariko responded shortly," I should'a died a long time ago, but I haven't. So let's bust a move!"

Raph wanted to question her about that… in fact, he had a lot of questions for her. But they had bigger issues. Bigger issues with teeth and claws and other dangerous physical traits.

Nariko growled, and Raph was slightly shocked when that sound grew, expanding till it matured into a sonic boom, sending the first wave of attackers straight into the next wave… and the next wave after that.

Raph noted a weapon that had been hurled straight at Nariko and yanked her out of it's way, before bluntly asking," So, ya got any powers I should know about?"

"I do, but now's no time to talk!" Nariko snapped as she pulled HIM out of the way of a weapon. Taima grunted as she quickly looked at the buildings and ran straight towards a giant of a monster. She let loose a yell as she ducked it's club and used it's form to climb to the rooftops. Raph and Nariko followed her example, using the same demon to reach the rooftops.

Taima shouted," Warrior, take the lead!"

Raph did so, running and leaping as he never had before, as each building was smashed in.

The citadel had suddenly become the pinpoint of war. Warriors from alternate and different dimensions fought against the demons of a world previously unknown to them.

Nariko's white feet flashed as Raph took them to the healer's den. Leo and his brothers were having a fine time trying to catch their breath as they were slowly overwhelmed by the horde. Taima shouted as she gathered what moisture was in the air and formed icy spears, sharp as needles and stronger then iron, as she flung them towards the oncoming demons, killing several. Leo sucked in his breath as she approached, her eyes glittering as she walked to him and bowed," I spoke in riddles, because riddles were all that I knew, in our dream. This is reality and though there are riddles yet to solve, the one that haunted me the most is solved."

"You still speak in riddles," Leo responded with a grimace.

She shrugged, her blue eyes sparkling," Then let me be clear; I must speak with the king of this world. It may be imperative that an alliance and an understanding be made."

"NOW yer talkin'!" Leo grinned as he suddenly flipped over her, killing a monster that was rushing headlong at them. Taima's icy armor ginned as she threw herself forward, spinning, she knocked down another hides foe, creating a domino effect as he knocked into the monsters lined up behind him.

All at once, however, the monsters stopped their advance and slowly back off. A booming, female voice echoed throughout the city.

"Warriors! Hear my ultimatum! I am Lillith Viragona of Melchizedek! Queen of the Underworld and Mistress of the Night! I have come to claim this world. If you are wise, you will either forfeit to me, or you will leave now and never return! For I possess the Soul of your precious leader, the Daimyo!"

* * *

So... what ya think?


	19. Staff And Spirit

Chapter 19

Staff and Spirit

* * *

As the triumphant words left Lilith's mouth, Devaki grinned at Ue-Sama before vanishing, her words whispering in the air," Think well on the words of our mother," the scent of evil magic hot in his nose.

Ue-Sama quickly left the ruined building, seeing his friends, along with two new young women, he quickly joined them, gasping," My father! He is-"

"Not dead," The red head cut in," I'm Nariko. She didn't kill him. She took his spirit. He can be restored."

Taima's eyes narrowed as she whirled around," Lilith does not hold to a code of honor. Her weakness is her arrogance and, though devious in their own ways, her daughters. What can we do to use this to our advantage?"

Leo opened and closed his mouth before Nariko growled," I want to kill them all! Beat Hades out them and-"

"Wait," Leo interrupted Nariko's angry rant," What about a challenge? We know she's unfit to be ruler. Would she accept a challenge, a fight to the death?"

"She would, but she will not hold to honor in the match. Who ever fights her would surely perish," Taima responded quickly," However, it may do, as a distraction."

Leo caught on to her idea and put it into words," We distract her, gain back the Daimyo's spirit and bring him back to power."

Taima's eyes lit up," Brilliant. Now, for the challenge-"

"I will issue it," Ue-Sama growled," He is my father. And… she has insulted me beyond recognition. I will see her dead before I allow my father's spirit to rest in her possession."

Taima sadly explained to him," She is deadly in her weapons, and crafty in her speech and strategy. Be wary, Warrior."

"The time for wariness has passed. Make your plans swiftly!" and Ue-Sama vanished as he teleported away.

Leo looked from his brother, to their new allies. Taima quickly explained," I have control over water. Nariko controls sound. Elysia can control electricity and Rabi controls air. What can we do?"

"Find your sisters. Explain the plan to them quickly. Mikey, Donnie, you two go with them! Master Splinter, Raph and I will meet you at the palace entrance, hopefully with more warriors," Leo told her tersely. Splinter, after returning from beating down a trio of demons that had chased him, had been listening grimly as he nodded his assent to the plan

Taima nodded before she and Nariko turned and sped away, moving fast. Don and Mikey gave their brothers a thumbs up before following.

Raphael looked at Master Splinter, who was silent. He looked up at his sons before telling them quietly," The plan is sound. But there is one problem."

"What is that?" Leo asked, confused.

Splinter suddenly threw a dust (so fine, it was barely seen) into their faces. Leo gasped solidly as his breath was stolen from his lungs. Raphael fell to his knees, coughing.

Splinter suddenly morphed, from a rat to a young woman, brown skinned, auburn hair and wicked brown eyes. She smiled at them," You will never recover, unless a sacrifice be made."

She vanished from sight, just as the real Splinter came from within a building. The three demons had herded him away, kept him busy long enough for Belloma to do her work.

He gasped as he ran forward. His sons were both staring straight into space, shivering with fever, unable to move. Their breathing was very slow, almost non-existent.

What new devilry was this?

8~8~8~8~8~

Alala hissed quietly as she heard the voice. Her companions, consisting of Traximus and Usagi, along with some other warriors from the multiverse, stood in shock at the proclamation.

With a growl, Alala slithered up the beam of a house, where she could see clearly. Lilith stood, on the balcony of the throne room, arrayed in full armor, War Staff in hand. Her golden eyes glinted with malice as she stood like a bad dream in the waking moments of the night.

Dark clouds swirled overhead as her demon horde shouted her name with reverence.

Sliding back down, Alala looked at Usagi and Traximus, who were both outraged.

"She has no honor! What right does she have to steal the soul of another?"

Traximus was grimly silently, save for his heaving breath.

With a growl, Alala responded harshly," She won't give us a long time to make a plan. I-"

"Alala! Mahalo, how did you get here?"

Alala turned, just as her best friend and sister in arms, Elysia, came bounding towards her, hair still puffed with electricity.

"Elysia! I'm so glad you're alright!" Alala responded with relief.

Elysia quickly embraced her friend before scowling," So, Lilith plans to dominate this place, does she? What a flipper-head!"

"She holds the spirit of the Daimyo, the honorable lord who governs this dimension," Usagi told her, a little bit wary of her wild and youthful appearance.

Elysia exclaimed," Mahalo, that's not good! In fact, that just about blows Taima's first plan out of the water… no pun intended, 'Lala," Elysia added with a faint grin.

Alala growled slightly as Traximus then spoke," We cannot turn our backs on this tyranny, that much is certain."

Elysia looked up at him. Her silver eyes opened very wide before she whistled," Dude, you're a hell of a dragon. Where did they manufacture you?"

Alala put her hand over her mouth, trying to keep herself serious as she scolded," Elysia, that is a very rude and inappropriate question! We have more important problems at hand!"

Elysia shrugged," Just sayin…" as Traximus cleared his throat, speechless for once.

All at once, Elysia was smacked upside the head, as Nariko flipped off a building, speaking," Listen up, half-breeds, we gotta plan. The son of the… Daimyo," she remembered the name that Leo had used," Is going to challenge Lilith. Meanwhile, we have to get to the palace and steal the Spirit and the War staff back, return them to their rightful owners."

"What gives you the right to lead us?" Traximus growled down at her. Mikey and Donnie landed beside Usagi at that moment, as did a pale maiden, who looked around before speaking softly," Leonardo gave orders. We only carry them out."

Usagi looked at the giant warrior, nodding," We have no better plan… though I intensely dislike this sneaking around."

Nariko grinned," We won't have to sneak around much. Just long enough to get the upper hand."

Traximus finally agreed," Sounds like a plan to me."

Rabi and Elysia were both quiet at that moment. They were looking at Don and Mikey.

Elysia finally whirled her harpoon, her silver eyes twinkling as she cocked her head curiously," Well, guys, let's get to it."

Rabi nodded wordlessly.

Taima then turned around, as they headed towards the palace.

Donatello let his eyes drift over to where his dark-haired dream was running. She was very much smaller, in reality, and her form didn't look as full as it had in his dream.

Possibly a result of his… well, teenage male imagination. He HAD been dreaming, after all…

He ran into a pole.

8~8~8~8~8

Splinter pulled the two bodies of his sons to a sheltered place, as a hundred demon warriors surrounded him. His eyes narrowed, and his staff was raised above his head as he prepared to defend his sons.

But they did not attack. The reason for this, he couldn't guess. They did watch him warily, evil faces wary as they stayed their positions.

8~8~8~8~8

Ue-Sama teleported onto the Throne Room balcony. His green eyes glinted as he shouted," Demoness! Succubi! Hear my challenge! Fight me to the death, and we'll see if you are truly worthy to take over my father's place!"

She deemed to look at him, her golden eyes narrowed as she replied flatly," You fight a battle you will never win."

"To die in battle is more honorable then to cower before you," Ue-Sama responded shortly.

The witch smiled as she replied," Very well, I accept your challenge. Devaki! Belloma! To me!"

The two sisters, terrible in their beauty and hideous in their wickedness, appeared. Devaki took the War staff, and Belloma a crystal jar, which glowed brightly. Ue-Sama guessed that the little jar held his father's spirit and a renewed sense of courage assailed him, filling him with confidence as Lilith raised her hands, carrying he and herself to the pit below, the arena.

He held his weapons, ready to fight her, and all the knowledge he had of magic was tucked safetly into his mind. Lilith smirked," My son, you make me proud, though you are foolish in your confidence. I give you one last chance to recall your challenge."

"Never, demon," Ue-Sama spat.

Her eyes hardened," Very well," as she leapt high into the air, suddenly vanishing.

Ue-Sama closed his eyes. She would appear… there!

he turned and ducked a swipe before trying to strike her, only to see her disappear again. Well two could play at that game…

Her fist struck him in the stomach and he was hurled into the wall.

Well, for so long, anyways. Hopefully, his friends would save his father before she slew him.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Taima frowned, her eyes narrowing. There was no one at the palace. She looked at the group of warriors. Traximus was looking to disbelieve her words. Alala whispered," Where is this Leonardo you spoke of?"

Nariko hissed," Something is amiss. I can feel it."

Usagi responded tersely," You state the obvious. Many things are amiss."

Nariko wanted to growl. She wanted to spit a fiery retort but stilled it. Now was not the time. Too much was at stake for her to give in to her hot-headed and dark side.

Taima sensed this and appreciated it as she turned to her companions," Ue-Sama must not sacrifice himself in vain. Perhaps Leonardo and his father and brother have fallen to trouble."

Michelangelo growled," Then there's no time. If Master Splinter and Leo and Raph are in trouble, Don and I can help them. You guys hurry, and get the War Staff! Save the world!"

Don nodded as he and Mikey turned to go. Usagi wanted to go with them, but another part of him knew that it would not be easy to steal back the important items. Taima swallowed hard. She didn't feel right about this. But there was no turning back.

The palace was heavily guarded, but Taima took care of the sentinels quickly, gathering the moisture from the air, she quickly encased them with ice, as Elysia slipped in past the first sentinels, quickly shocking the guards in the inner room. The group of warriors quickly advanced.

Time was running out.

* * *

Reviews? Please?

TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED, OR READ, OR FAV'D, THANK YOU!


	20. Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 20

Sweet Sacrifice

* * *

Ue-Sama panted, his breath coming and going in short gasps. He was not doing well against this villain. Already, she had laid open the flesh of his back, cut his cheek and knocked his mask off.

She stood, laughing at him, her golden eyes hooded with bewitching eyelashes.

"My son, my son, you have become soft," She laughed.

"I am no son of yours!" He growled as he straightened, watching her as she circled around like a predatory cat.

"Oh, I am well aware of that," Bitterness, anger, regret and biting arrogance rang in her whisper.

He gave a yell as he rushed forward. He did not know how much longer he could keep this up. But he knew that he couldn't stop now. Not yet…

Not until the soul of his father was redeemed.

Blood dripped from his nose, staining the ground, glimmering for a moment in the dim sunlight before darkening to black.

8~8~8~8~8~8

Alala, Nariko and Elysia both worked quickly and silently to take out the goblins posted as perimeter guards. Three other demon warriors were grabbed from behind and their necks snapped, as Traximus stepped out from behind a huge tapestry and hid their bodies. Rabi scampered away to scout out the rest of the palace.

Usagi and Taima had made it to the throne room. The War Staff was leaning against the wall, and Devaki and Hecate were watching the tournament, both looking distracted as well as agitated.

Taima tensed.

She didn't like this.

Not at all.

Usagi's ear brushed her cheek and she looked at him. He nodded to the other side of the room. Taima could see her. Ratri stood at the other end of the room, looking about with hooded eyes, her lips parted slightly as her tongue flickered out, scenting the air.

Taima hissed," They know we're here… they're waiting."

"For what?" Usagi growled quietly.

Taima shook her head, before yelling in shock, as a blast of energy was flung at her from behind, causing her to fly into the open, skidding across the floor. Usagi leapt into the air, dodging another energy strike, which was sent directly from behind. Belloma came racing forward, her mouth open in a snarl as she uttered words of evil, sending more blasts of energy.

Usagi rolled to the side, unable to do anything other then dodge her.

Taima coughed, as she made herself get up, her teeth gritted as she armored up, icy darts forming in the air, she sent them towards Ratri, Devaki and Hecate, as Usagi dealt directly with Belloma, his eyes flashing dangerously as he roared," We will send you back from whence you came, monster!"

Belloma snarled back as he cut her arm, in return, she nicked both of his ears, hissing," Die, puny warrior!"

The four witches were given something else to think about, however, as a thunderous noise was heard and Traximus burst into the room, along with Nariko, Elysia and Alala.

Alala slithered around a column, armed with a bow and a quiver of arrows she had stolen, she began firing them at both the witches and whatever demon guards entered the room.

Nariko jumped out of Traximus' way as he collided into Ratri, sending her flying several feet back, crashing through a window.

"Thanks Pal!" she growled as she clapped her hands together, her eyes squeezed shut as she expanded the sound-waves into a sonic boom, sending the let line of demon warriors out the balcony window.

Devaki grabbed the War Staff, using it to knock away the icy darts, as Hecate leapt forward and challenged Taima directly.

Rabi, skidding into the room, looked around sharply, her eyes glinting, she made a judgement.

"Alala! A volley! Give them a volley!" she yelped. Alala nocked her arrows and sent them flying.

Rabi yelped," Elysia! Think fast!" as she manipulated the air to slow the descent of the arrows.

Elysia turned, her eyes glinting as she threw out her hand, sending a spark of electricity towards the arrows, which polarized the metallic tips.

Immediately, Devaki was pierced. Her metallic armor had drawn the line of fire, causing her to drop the War staff. Hecate dove for the weapon, but Taima sent an icy blast at her, causing her to stumble.

Usagi rolled, grabbing the staff, he threw it to Taima, who held it tightly as she coldly observed," We're done here."

Devaki, wounded and bleeding, looked at them and began to laugh.

Hecate whispered quietly," Yes, you are done. This is the end."

Nariko growled," What are you talking about?" Her eyes were flashing, her teeth bared as she stood next to Taima.

Belloma shrugged as she backed up to stand with her three blood sisters.

"You will see soon enough."

And like ash that melts with flame, they faded from view.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Within the ring, Lilith could hardly believe what had come to pass.

The cold, true steel of her son had pierced through her heart. Her lips began to bleed, as her eyes dripped tears of blood as well.

"You have won this round… but at a price." she smiled beautifully, as she fell back, her body dissolved from sight.

Ue-Sama gasped, nearly dropping his sword. The monsters, all the demons that had been summoned to take that world, vanished from sight.

With a hard grimace, Ue-Sama bowed, to where his opponent had wondering briefly, "What caused your anger? Your bitterness and your perverted thinking?"

_I may never know._

He turned away and quickly joined the others in the throne room. Taima had grasped the War-Staff, her hands protected by a layer of ice, as her sister, Rabi, held the bottle with the soul of the Daimyo.

"You did it, Ue-Sama-san." Usagi told him, with a new respect, as he bowed. The four sisters and their allies all inclined their heads, looking at Ue-Sama solemnly, as he responded, with a weary voice, "Let's get my father back, before anything happens."

As they returned to the place where The Daimyo's body was laid, Rabi was murmuring," Their mother must have manipulated them, by claiming life dominance over them."

"Ehwhat?" Nariko looked at her sister sharply.

"Lilith held the power of life and death over them. She must not have trusted them. If they ever tried to kill her, to take over for her, then they, too, would have died. Ue-Sama killed Lilith and the rest died."

Nariko growled," Good riddance." But she looked suspicious. She had not seen Ratri die with the rest of them. Though she fondly hoped the monster was dead, she was skeptical.

Taima looked over at Ue-Sama, "we owe you our freedom, young lord. Thank you."

"Think nothing of it. I do not mean disrespect, but I did not do it for you." he replied shortly.

"I understand." Taima responded softly.

In truth, she felt irate, that she could not end her enemy herself. So long, she had been haunted. Her parents killed by the same hands that were now vanished like ash from a fire.

However, as they returned to the pavilion, where the Daimyo's massive body lay, Taima gave out a cry. There, lying by the side of the Daimyo, were each of the four turtles.

"Oh no… NO! What happened?" Elysia blurted, as she raced forward, throwing herself to her knees as she leaned over Michelangelo.

"I do not know." Splinter replied sadly. With the help of a few of the palace guards, he had taken the two bodies of his sons, Raphael and Leonardo, to the pavilion. In doing so, he found Donatello and Michelangelo, lying in the same way.

Rabi, with eyes threatening tears, took Ue-Sama's hand, instructing softly," Pour what this bottle contains into your father's mouth."

Ue-Sama did so, as quickly as he could. Rabi knelt by Donatello, her eyes full of wonder as she gently took his hand and held his palm to her pointed ear. She listened carefully, noting silently," They breathe shallowly. They live yet. But they do not dream. Completely comatose for no apparent reason… This is the sleeping death."

Her words had a strange effect on her sisters.

Taima sucked in her breath, her eyes darting to Nariko, who clenched her jaw.

Elysia hotly declared," I don't care! We can't allow them to stay like this!"

Splinter questioned," The sleeping death?"

"There's only one cure for it." Rabi told him sadly," A life for a life."

Alala came closer yet, her eyes wary and suddenly watering as she hesitantly ventured," You needn't be the ones to-"

"It's our responsibility." Taima replied, adding," I have nothing to live for. My people have shunned me. I have brought dishonor to you, all of you, by bringing this danger into your realm. And him... I owe him everything. I don't know him... but I love him all the same."

Nariko snorted, " I dreamt of him. Though I have loved before... this one has captured my heart. And if I turn away now, I'll regret it forever." She knelt, before anyone could stop her, placing her palm over his chest, she closed her eyes. Her palm glowed, and energy, red and white, flowed from her to him.

Within seconds, she slumped over, her eyes closed, as Raphael sucked in breath. Taima and her sisters had knelt, doing the same. Elysia smiled blissfully, as she murmured, before she fell to sleep," If I dream, I hope I dream of you."

Alala cried out, as she dodged around, to hold Elysia's head on her lap. Tears streaked down her face. She looked up, bewildered and grieved, angered as well. She reared up, her friend's body in her arms, "How can you have let them do this? Everything has been taken from them!"

"We did not take their lives," Splinter tried to calm her, though he himself was bewildered, "They gave them."

Alala sucked in her breath as she wept, coiling back down. Leo sat up, rubbing his head, he looked around, confused.

Mikey plaintively asked, with tears in his eyes, "What the shell just happened?"

8~8~8~8~8~8

"Oh shell…" Raph whispered hoarsely.

Leo was stony faced. He looked at his brothers, his Master and his friends before shaking his head fiercely," WE were supposed to help THEM, not force them to give up their lives for us!"

Raph growled," But what can we do?"

Alala had stopped weeping. Her pale face was blotchy, but she sniffed as she murmured," It couldn't be…"

"WHAT?" Mikey jumped up, looking at Alala, he demanded," We don't know anything about this magic! And neither does the Daimyo! Which is SCARY. Tell us what you know!"

Alala shook her head.

"My friend, these hybrids, they are bound by an oath, each to love one and only one. That vow would be sealed with a kiss. The kiss seals their fate, and they share their life with the one person. I wonder… possibly, if that vow would cause them to wake."

"Wait, so… they're bound to one person. What about the dude?" Mikey asked.

"… Yes. The man, also commits to the vow, when he allows her first kiss upon him."

"Why?" Leo asked. This sounded very strange.

"Because… it has occurred before, where the hybrid becomes unfaithful, spawning evil. Lilith was once an amazon. She became cursed, when she broke her vow. Her husband was faithful to her, to the end of his days. Therefore, the vow was altered. The hybrid who breaks the vow will be cursed like she became."

Leo and his brothers all glanced at each other. They looked at Splinter. He only bowed his head, letting them know that it was up to them.

Donatello hesitantly knelt by Rabi. She was so pretty. And sweet too. He didn't know her. And was this even what she wanted?

He cocked his head to the side before taking the chance. He wasn't going to hold her to him. If she wanted, she could go wherever she wanted. He just wanted her to live again. Besides… wasn't it possible that she did feel something for him? After all she'd done? He was nervous, but determined. He couldn't help remembering his dream… seeing her dying, begging for his help. Was this how he was supposed to save her?

Gently, his lips touched hers. Nothing happened at first. Donatello pulled back, confused. Rabi sucked in breath, her form suddenly glowing, as the poison flowed from her system, dissipating into the air.

Her eyes, light in color, looked at him, wide in their confusion.

"But… I… You…"

"Rabi, I… I couldn't lose you. I promised to help you. To… save you." He tried to explain again, but his nervousness vanished when he saw her smile.

"Thank you," She whispered as she sat up, taking his hand in hers, she whispered again," Thank you so much."

Leo had knelt down. The proud features of the woman that had saved his life, who had haunted his dreams lay before him. He gently reached down, smoothing a hair out of her face before kissing her.

Mikey, without hesitation, had gathered Elysia's form into his arms before gently kissing her lips and then her forehead. He couldn't even begin to describe the joy he felt as her silvery grey eyes came open, looking at him sweetly before asking innocently," Is this a dream? Cause it's totally awesome."

Raphael kissed Nariko. He didn't think about it, for fear that he would change his mind. As her green eyes snapped open, she stared up at him.

"What have you done?"

"I think I just saved your life." he responded flatly.

She blinked again. And then asked shortly," You're doomed to be with me for the rest of your life. Happy?"

"Actually… yeah."

Taima stared into leonardo's face. She was speechless. Except for her parents, no one had ever sacrificed anything for her.

She tried to speak, but could find no words. Tears sprang into her eyes.

leo asked, warily almost," Are you ok… with this?"

"More then ok." she responded, shyly asking," Are… are you sure you're.. you're willing? I…"

He put a finger on her lips, smiling shyly at her.

"Taima, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. I'm a mutant turtle. I'm pretty sure you're getting the short end of this bargain."

"Leonardo, has no one told you? 'Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder." Taima corrected gently as she took his hand and squeezed it gently in her hand.

Splinter cleared his throat.

The eight looked up at him. Alala's tears had ceased. She now sat, amazed, joy erasing the redness from her eyes as she stared.

"You are more then welcome to come back to our world, if you so wish it." Splinter told them.

Rabi sighed.

"We don't really have anywhere to go."

Tama fiercely declared, "I do not want to return to my world. Not after it rejected me, for no fault of my own. But i do not want to live like a parasite. Is there anything we can do, to contribute to your world?"

"So long as you all can fight, I think you'll be just fine." Raph responded.

Elysia asked, a little shyly," Do you guys have an… an ocean?"

"We do. In fact, we live real close to the atlantic!" Mikey told her. SHe perked up.

Alala asked, in a slow manner, "I… I wish to… that is, to come with you. I do not want to lose my friend."

Elysia jumped out of Mikey's arms as she hugged Alala tightly. The two sisters looked up at Splinter.

Don shook his head.

"You guys need to know something. In our world, we"- He gestured to his family-" are not accepted by the people who live there. They think we're monsters."

"based off what?" Rabi demanded.

"Our appearance. They might actually accept you, and you and you, and you, but not her." He pointed to the four hybrids and then to Alala, "She would have to remain hidden. Carefully hidden."

"So long as I can access the ocean, they will never find me." Alala told him fiercely.

Splinter nodded.

"Then, we will go."

The Daimyo had been very quiet this whole time, before finally speaking.

"Thank you, all of you, for defending this place against my… my former lover."

Ue-Sama's eyes widened as he looked at his father.

"SHe… Am I-"

"My son, forgive me. I was foolish, thinking that she was as innocent as she appeared, when she met me. I do not place all of the blame on her. I made the decision and no one forced me to love her. But I never told you. ANd it is for this reason I apologize."

Ue-Sama was quiet. Nariko spoke to him, a little sullenly, as she told him," Your parentage has nothing to do with you, punk. I oughtta know this. Your ma may have been evil. But she's gone. You have the potential to be bigger then her shadow ever was. If it existed at all."

Ue-Sama looked at her, and for the first time since the affair started, he smiled.

Miky then grinned, "So! Anyone up for a Battle Nexus Tournament? Or am I still the champ?"

* * *

Nearly.. done... I think! Sorry if it sucks. -_-

THANK YOU to all reviewers! Sorry it took so long, as well, just been.. busy.


	21. New Home

Not my most popular story, but inspiration snagged my attention for this one. :)

Chapter 21

New Home

"No matter what happens, Alala, you'll do your family proud." Rabi patted the girl's shoulder reassuringly. Elysia flashed a grin.

"Aye, that's so! An' no matter what happens, remember this important tidbit; Tighten yer bra strap before you start your battle so yer top stays on!"

As Rabi blushed bright red, Alala chuckled.

"Sage advice that." And she made sure her armoring was tightly done, as the gates were opened and the warriors filed in for their inter-dimensional battle.

Nariko gripped her scimitar tightly, growling as she strode into the ring. She glanced over at Raphael.

"So, this is it, eh?"

"Yeah."

"I feel like a wounded dragon in the midst of a thousand hungry manticores."

"I don't know what that means, but yeah."

Nariko chuckled.

"It means; I feel outnumbered."

"Oh, that… YOU feel outnumbered? You're the one with the magic!"

"Fighting a battle is not all about magic, Angel." Nariko responded with a grimace.

At this moment, the gong rang and the preliminary battles began.

Alala was much underestimated, because her form was without legs. This made her movements unpredictable, and when she wound her long body around a victim, they were… _hard pressed_ to defend themselves.

_Good going, Alala. Just keep it up. _Though Elysia, as her harpoon flashed, her hair sticking up with static electricity. The warrior she currently faced was giving her a run for her money. The newness of her surroundings was distracting for her, and she was struggling to stay focused. On the other hand…

"Can you BELIEVE this dimension? It's fantastic!"

Taima's long white blade was sheathed with an icy layer, her other arm protected by an icy shield. Other then that, she was unarmed, her eyes narrowed as she battled against opponent after opponent.

As the fight wore on, all but two competitors were eliminated.

Alala and Traximus.

Alala swallowed harshly, her large eyes looking the huge warrior up and down. She was out of water, out of her element. Fear tried to choke her, but she stilled it, her conch-shell weapons gripped tightly in her hands. She was going to have to move swiftly.

Traximus looked at the serpentine woman. Her smooth face gave no hint of fear. Nor did she tremble as she coiled her muscular tail beneath her, her lips parting once to grimly smile at him.

The gong rang out, signaling the beginning of the final battle.

The arena grew deathly quiet as Traximus shifted a foot back, driving forward like a charging bull. Alala uncoiled her body, springing off the ground with a grunt as she dove to the side, her tail inches from being cut off by Traximus' massive ax.

Spinning about, she sprung back, her scales rippling over the ground as she moved like lightning, winding quickly around one of his legs and then around his waist, till her torso was at his back. But she cried out as he struck her body, striking and striking. Bones cracked beneath her skin. With a growling shriek, she wound around him again, pinning his arms. She tightened even more, snarling, she lifted her arms and moved to pierce Traximus' skull with her conch shells, but Traximus snorted, heaving his head back with a sideways jerk, he knocked the weapons out of her hands, and struck her upside the head… or, he would have, if she hadn't been teleported away.

Alala appeared in the box of the defeated, her ribs bruised, but a grim smile on her mouth.

"Alala! By the Light of Luana, you were so close! You were nearly the champion of all warriors in the MULTI-VERSE!" Elysia fairly screamed, jumping with energy, her hair sporadic as it cackled with electricity. She added, with a more serious glint, "If you had fought him in the water, you would have HAD him!"

"As it is, I was honored to fight him." Alala responded with a grin.

"You did us all proud." Taima chuckled, as Nariko nodded shortly.

"I still can't believe I lost because my top came undone." Rabi murmured. Her cheeks were dark and hot.

"It was cut off, and we all know WHY _that_ happened. Did Donatello beat the crap out of that pervert, Rynok?"

"Actually… Yes." Rabi giggled, still embarrassed.

Alala hissed as Nariko murmured and whispered a healing spell, mending the broken ribs.

"Blood of hades, but you gave that dragon a run for his heartbeat." Nariko chuckled.

Alala smiled weakly.

"He was taking it easy on me. He had to have been. He could have snapped me in two."

"But the idea is the fight, not the killing. If you have been trying to KILL him, you could have just bit him. Right?" Elysia pointed out.

Alala only shrugged.

"I'm going to practice fighting out of water more often."

Taima only laughed.

"Let's get to the award ceremony."

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Traximus was awarded the trophy. As he bowed to the Daimyo, he turned and looked at Alala, smiling, he nodded to her.

She smiled back, giving a slight shrug of her pale shoulders.

Nariko cocked her head, turning to look between the two before shaking her head.

_Never happen._

"Ready to see your new home?" Mikey asked Elysia, who nodded, with a sort of sad smile.

"I miss my old one. But yeah. Let's get going!"

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

The Lair was quiet and dark, when the portal opened, returning the warriors home. Rabi looked around the Lair with keen interest, her eyes glimmering as she nodded.

"I like it. Very much."

Elysia and Alala both grinned when they saw the tunnels that lead to the river, full of rippling water. Alala slithered forward, dipping her fingers into the waterway.

"I will not let anyone see me." She turned to them. "I'm just going to scout out the way."

"Are you sure?"Don asked, "You won't get lost?"

"I will find my way back. Don't worry." She smiled before turning and diving.

Elysia was already poking around, looking with wonder at everything.

Leo smiled.

"I'd say we should give them the full New York tour, if it's still dark out."

Raphael and Donatello nodded. Mikey grinned.

"Great! We can stop for hot dogs!"

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Alala paused. Her sharp ears had picked up vibrations in the water. She was not alone.

Something big was swimming towards her. She quickly darted into the shadows, her lungs expanding as she held her air.

A large shadow passed over her. With a gulp, she dared look. A reptilian creature, nearly as large as Traximus, swam past her. She breathed a sigh of relief, and her tail twitched.

Bricks fell over, causing dust to rise up and outline her figure.

Eyes widening, she looked back up. The monster had heard her. He was coming for her.

With a quick twist, she flipped around and swam for all she was worth, back the way she had come. Retracing the tunnels, she nearly blindly made her way back, hearing the rippling roar of her opponent close behind her…

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Nariko stood on the top of an apartment building, breathing in the scents of the city. Her keen eyes looked all around, as the breeze ruffled through her hair.

She and Raphael had broken off from the rest of their group, simply racing alongside each other for a moment before coming to a rest here.

"What do you think?" Raphael asked.

"It's so different…" Nariko responded. She sounded gravelly.

"I can imagine… or then again." Raphael reconsidered. He'd been in different dimensions before, but, he'd never been to HER dimension. He'd had a glimpse of it in his dreams, but he knew he couldn't really depend on that for a clear view of just how different his world was from hers.

Nariko turned to him and grimly smiled.

"I hear a young woman calling for help."

Sure enough, Raph picked up the noise, not too far away.

He smiled at Nariko.

"Let's investigate."

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Alala leapt clear out of the water, turning mid flip, she grabbed her conch weapons. Splinter heard her frantic entrance and rushed to see what was the matter.

Alala hissed as the huge reptile leapt out of the water, roaring at her.

"Leatherhead!" Splinter called out, rushing to put a stop to the fight, "It is alright, she is a friend!"

Alala perceived that Splinter knew the creature and backed down, lowering her weapons.

Leatherhead growled menacingly, as Splinter continued to talk to him.

"She is a new friend. She has come to live with us. Leatherhead, calm down. Clear your mind, my son."

With a final snort, Leatherhead's dilated eyes returned to their normal state. He shifted, regarding the reptilian female, who looked at him with a calm ferocity.

"I… I am sorry."

"Don't be. I am new here. Did I encroach upon your territory?"

"As a matter of fact, you did… but had I known you were a friend, I would not have chased you. Please forgive me."

"I do." Alala placed her conch weapons back into the leathery casings that hung from her hips and smiled.

"My name is Alala."

"I am Leatherhead… Where did you come from?"

Splinter hid a smile as Alala laughed.

"It is a long story.

* * *

Hope it's not TOO cheesy. Will try to work harder. Thank you, to everyone who's read and reviewed this story. Like I said, it's not my best, but I still enjoy writing it.


End file.
